Stealing The Career's Heart
by starkid1directioner
Summary: He scoffed as his hands slowly left my arms and moved to the trunk on either side of my head, trapping me in his arms. "What did you do?" He repeated, completely ignoring anything else that had said as his eyes narrowed into slits, his voice hard. Before I could react his lips lowered onto mine; demanding and punishing. "That," he muttered, pulling back. "Is what you did." Cato/OC
1. 1 Reaping Day

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Stealing the Career's Heart

Reaping Day

District 4...

Many people know of district four for a lot of things. Some know that it is a career's district; others know it for its fishing and wealth. Yet, above all most know of it because of Finnick O'dair. But to me it was home.

I'm woken early, as usual, on this day. Quietly, I slipped out of my bed and made my way soundlessly out of my room. Keeping my footsteps light I walked past my parent's room until I reach my destination.

Slipping in through the door my eyes took in the bare room. A room that once radiated warmth and joy was now stripped of all life. All accept a single picture that I had forced them to keep. A picture of Aaron and me.

I don't know how long I sat on the bed staring at the picture, but once I left his room the sun was high in the sky. Once I made it back to my room I noticed my reaping dress had been laid out on my bed, probably by my mother.

Slipping it on, I looked in the mirror. It was a simple cream dress. One with short sleeves, a nipped in waist and it flowed down to my knees. Sighing softly I gathered my hair into a single braid that I draped over my shoulder. Scrutinising my reflection in the mirror I realised how much I stuck out.

People from district four were known to have fair golden hair with either blue or green eyes and were quite tall. Whereas I was fairly short with dark brown hair and brown eyes. It was fairly obvious that I stood out.

A couple of years ago Aaron would have been filling his role as a big brother by keeping all and any boys away from me. I always knew that I attracted the boys' attention because I looked different and a small part of me used to like the fact that I wasn't the same as everyone else. However, now I would give anything to blend into the crowd.

Walking downstairs I saw the pain in my parent's eyes as they looked me over. It was obvious the pain they shared was based on them wondering. Wondering, whether I was going to be reaped or if I was ever going to return to the way I used to be. They gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, or attempted to at least.

The walk to the town square is a fairly solemn affair for everyone all over Panem. Everyone except for my best friend, Christy Evans, who had an unusually optimistic view on this day. She believed that after every reaping that there was only one less to go. She walked up to me as I arrived in the town square, her gaze attempting to calculate my feelings. Giving me a small smile she reached out and squeezed my hand, knowing how hard this day was for me.

"Two more after this one," she whispered as our fingers were pricked in the line and we were allowed through.

We walked towards our section and stood in line as Amelia Ashwood took to the stage followed closely by Finnick O'dair. The moment Finnick set foot onto the stage wishful sighs were emitted from the girls around me, even Christy. I rolled my eyes, how on Earth could they not see that his heart belonged to Annie Cresta?

My mined blanked whilst Amelia was giving her usual speech about the importance of the games. Did they not see that something was wrong with all of this; sending 12 boys and 12 girls into an arena to slaughter each other?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Amelia asked, "Do we have any volunteers?"

'As if' I thought. Who would be masochistic enough to volunteer? Looking back on stage I saw that the hopeful edge in her face fell when she was greeted with silence. Honestly, did she expect someone to volunteer?

"Well then, let's start shall we?" she asked reaching into the bowl containing the girls' names. "Masie O'Connor." No. My heart dropped as everything seemed to slow down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christy's horror-struck face. Numbly, I walked towards the stage as I heard a smothered shriek from my mother. I met Finnick's gaze as I saw his face set in a grim line.

Finnick was Aaron's best friend so he had always been like a brother to me. But ever since Aaron's death last year he did what any real best friend would do. He swore that he would protect me and keep me safe. Judging by the looking in his eyes he thought he had failed.

Turning away from him I faced the crowd, briefly wondering if my mother could survive losing another child. Amelia walked over towards the boys' bowl and paused for any volunteers.

"Thomas Evans," she read as I felt a painful tug at my heart. Thomas Evans, 12 years old, blond haired, green eyed and Christy's younger brother. My brother. It was obvious that he was shell shocked as he walked cautiously towards the stage, his eyes wide. He met my gaze for a second and I gave his hand reassuring squeeze when he reached for mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your district four tributes," Amelia said as she began to clap. But she soon trailed off awkwardly when she realised that no one else was clapping. Slowly, everyone kissed their palms, touched their hearts and raised that hand in the air.

I closed my eyes once I recognised the meaning of the gesture. It meant goodbye to someone you respect, someone you admire and someone you love.

_(A/N I hope you like it, but I have to admit that I'm not too sure about it. Maybe you could drop a quick review to tell me what you think?)_


	2. 2 Leaving Home

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Leaving Home

The peacekeepers led Thomas and me to separate rooms where we would say goodbye to everyone we loved. Possibly for the last time. Looking out of the window I knew what I would have to do. I needed to pull myself out of the hole I had fallen into after Aaron's death and quickly. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to survive a day in that dreaded arena, let alone protect Thomas.

The first people through the door were my mother and father. Quickly, she pulled me into a hug.

"Promise me," she wept, hot tears falling onto my shoulder. "Promise me that you'll come back. I can't lose you too."

"I'll try," I said. There was no way I could promise her that; knowing full well how much it hurt when someone broke such a significant promise.

She studied my face for a moment before breaking into a fresh round of sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that I haven't been there for you. After Aaron's death... I-I broke down." How on Earth could I hold anything against her? For all I knew this could be the last time I would ever see her.

"It's not your fault. We all broke down after Aaron's... after Aaron left us," I said softly. Without giving my mother any time to answer, my father swept me into his arms, burying his face into my hair.

"My little girl, my sweet little girl," he whispered. From a very young age I had an immediate and extremely intimate connection to my father. So, hearing the utter pain in his voice was like _torture_, it brought me close to tears.

I buried my faced into his chest. "Dad," I whispered, my voice broken.

"Just try and come back to me, please. If I lose you as well, I know that I'll break so badly that I'll never be able to get fixed."

That's when my tears began to fall freely. "I love you," I murmured to my parents.

My father laughed weakly. "We love you too," was all they got to say before the peacekeepers arrived to escort them out.

It seemed like a matter of seconds before Christy ran into the room. She hugged me as she sobbed. "My brother or my sister," she whispered.

"Hey now," I said once she pulled away. "Do you honestly think that I would let anything happen to him?"

"No, I know that you'd give your life for him," she paused as I saw her eyes begin to water. "But if one of you wins I'd still have lost one of the most important people in my life."

"Well you've been a sister to me so I swear even if I die I'll never leave."

"Don't talk like that," she said harshly, "Don't you dare talk like that."

As soon as I a peacekeeper entered to escort her out she said, "Don't you dare even think about leaving me!" I could tell she was trying to be strong but her voice cracked right at the end.

Just when I thought that everyone had been to see me Tony Jeffordson, they mayor's son, walked in. What was he doing here?

"I realise," he began softly, keeping his eyes locked on me as he walked towards me,"this must be painful for you, but I know you. You're strong; you'll get through this alive." He pulled me towards him and as I attempted to unhook his arms from around my waist. "You just need to know that there's something or someone waiting here for you." Confused, I stopped struggling and look up at him. "Me," he said smiling, before kissing me on my forehead. That was when I made sure to keep a fair bit of distance between us.

"What... what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'll be honest with you. I see you and me together, getting married and having children."

As my eyes widened, it was fairly easy to tell that this idea was repulsive to me. Not because Toby was ugly, quite the contrary he was quite handsome. However, I didn't love him and he had a huge ego. Grasping straws I said, "But I've just been reaped for the games."

"And once you come home we can announce our engagement." Was he being serious?

"Wait, I haven't even said yes." He carried on as if I hadn't said anything.

"Of course you must be happy, having felt the attraction we have. And I'm sure that Aaron would give us his blessing."

At the mention of Aaron's name my blood began to boil and I snapped my head towards him, "How dare you?" I hissed. "How dare you walk in here acting as if you know me, as if you knew Aaron? How dare you come in here practically demanding that I marry you?" He looked extremely taken aback. I had always been a calm person and never shouted. "How dare you bring up Aaron's name as if you were friends? Aaron would never give us blessing, he'd tell me to stay the hell away from you." He took my hand before I could snatch it back.

"I know its painful now, but I'm here for you,"

"Leave," I said, my voice cold.

"E-excuse me."

"I said leave." He stared at me for a while before leaving the room. How bloody dare he?


	3. 3 The Train

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

The Train

As soon as Thomas and I had boarded the train, we turned to face Finnick, Mags and Amelia. What I saw fairly disgusted me. Amelia was _hanging_ off of Finnick as he subtly tried to disentangle himself from her grip.

"Oh give it up, you're old enough to be his mother," I muttered quietly, scrunching my nose at her. Evidently I didn't say it quietly enough as Thomas began laugh, Mags began to snicker and Finnick smothered his laugh. Amelia turned and glared at me.

Before she could say anything our mentors ushered us towards our separate carriages. Instantly, I was grateful to Finnick. He probably knew that I needed my space, so he got them all to leave me alone. Sitting on the bed I couldn't help but wonder how far I would get.

Would I survive the bloodbath? Would I make it to the last twelve? To the final four?

However far I got I knew that I wouldn't make it back home. But I'd make sure that Thomas got home.

A knock startled me out of my thoughts. Opening the door I saw a red eyed Finnick standing there.

As soon as I let him in, he pulled me into a hug, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm so, so sorry, Masie," he mumbled, repeatedly, into my hair.

"It's OK Finnick." My arms tightened around his torso. "Someone was always going to get picked. This year it just happened to be me"

"This should be other way round. I should be the one comforting you as a mentor."

"Well I figured that I'd make sure that Thomas got home," I said smiling softly.

"When did you get so mature? Aaron would be proud," he paused. "I never got to keep my promise to keep you safe." It would have been undetectable to anyone who didn't know him well. But I heard it, that little catch right at the end. Revealing that he was in fact more than the killing machine that he was forced to become in the games. He was still there, the Finnick I had grown up with.

"It's ok," I said, wiping away the only tear that he allowed to fall. "You haven't disappointed him. He'd be thankful to you for looking after me this far. "

"You're my little sister; of course I'd look after you. I actually came here to give you something." I watched, curiously, as he reached into his pocket and brought out a locket that I hadn't seen in a while. On the front of the locker a flying fish was engraved.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah. You said that you didn't want anything of Aaron's but it might help to have something of his with you. Like he's watching over you." Who knew that Finnick had it in him? Certainly not me.

"Thank you," I said only slightly embarrassed by the thickness of tears coating my words. Slowly he looped the locket around my neck. Wordlessly, he hugged me before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Finnick," I said.

"Goodnight, Masie."

Slowly, I picked up the remote and changed the image to that of a seaside in the hopes that it would help me feel at ease. It didn't work.

Tossing and turning in the comfortable capitol bed I fell into a fitful sleep.

_We were all standing there; in the town square as the two fought. Reaching cornucopia, district 7 pushed him roughly into the wall. He thrashed wildly as 7 reached up to strangle him into submission._

_"This is it," I thought in despair. "He's going to lose."_

_But with a sudden burst of energy, he managed to detach the constricting hands around his neck and flung 7 away from him._

_Watching this hope began to flutter in my chest as we watched desperately to see who would return home. Silently I wondered whether it gave the Capitol some sort of sick satisfaction watching the desperation on the two tributes faces as they fought to the death. But this was different. It was the final two tributes fighting to get home._

_Back on screen it was fairly obvious who was winning. But in the final second 7 turned the tables on him as he plunged the sword into his back. I watched in horror as Aaron's body fell to the ground. A strangled sob left my throat before Christy tried to comfort me. But how could she know what I was going through? I heard a pained shriek as my mother collapsed into my father's arms._

I woke with a start as I tried to calm my beating heart. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. One that I was forced to relive over and over in my dreams.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

Slowly, a single tear raced down my cheek as I made no move to wipe it away.


	4. 4 Meeting The Career

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Meeting the Career

In the morning I was woken by Amelia shouting, "Up, up, up! It's a bright, bright day."

Groaning, I buried my face in the pillow. After waking up last night, I had only managed to fall asleep at 5am. Turning around I looked at the clock and groaned once again. 6 am. I haven't gotten up this early since I left the academy.

After getting changed I joined Finnick, Mags, Thomas and Amelia for breakfast.

"So, what are you good at?" asked Finnick.

"Thomas is amazing with a spear and he's really fast," I answered.

"Yeah but Masie's good with swords and daggers, as well as foraging," retorted Thomas, playfully.

"That's not special," I argued.

"Yeah, but I can't constantly run can I?" he shot back.

Finnick laughed, snapping us out of our mock argument.

"It's safe to say that we have talented tributes," he said as Mags nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah, well they're not the best to look at," interjected Amelia. Mags barked out a laugh as Thomas snorted into his napkin.

I rolled my eyes and muttered," It's not as if you look good either."

It was obvious that Finnick had heard me as he choked out a laugh that he tried and failed to hide.

"Anyway," he said. "How are you at obstacle courses?"

"Ok, I guess," I said.

Finnick rolled his eyes at me. "Now is not the time to be modest, Mase." After a small pause he asked, "Where'd you rank at the academy"

"Second," Thomas stated proudly, puffing his chest out, as I reached over and affectionately ruffled his hair. When he reached over and swatted my hands away, I pinched his cheeks.

"Mase?" Finnick prodded, once again.

"You already know," I mumbled. When I was met with silence I muttered a quiet, "First." Slowly they beamed at me as if it was something to be proud of.

I certainly wasn't proud of it. It meant you were the best; _the best potential killer_. But there was no way that I would let myself become a killer. Whether survival in the arena depended on it or not.

Quickly, we began to talk tactics, but Finnick already knew my tactic. To keep Thomas safe and get him home, no matter what.

Desperately I went looking for Thomas in every carriage of the train but hadn't found him yet. After his disappearance from the breakfast table Finnick and I had decided to split up and look around.

Entering another carriage I called out, "Thomas!" I hadn't realised that anyone else was in the carriage until a deep masculine voice said," I don't think he's in here."

Quickly, I turned around to see a boy standing at the other end of the carriage. He looked about eighteen, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was quite tall, incredibly attractive and looked as if he could snap me in two. That's when I realised that he was another tribute.

"I'm Cato." I acknowledged him with a nod as I walked towards him, so that I could continue looking in another carriage.

"See I know you can talk, so you have to be ignoring me," he stated. His voice was devoid of any emotion, but his eyes gave away the amusement he was feeling.

Rolling my eyes I moved to walk around him but his arm shot out to block my path.

"What's your name?" Honestly, did he like knowing the names of the people he was going to try to kill?

Instead of answering I moved to his other side, quicker than before. But once again his hand shot out to block my path.

"What's your district?" This time I could hear the _slightest_ hint of impatience with in his voice.

I took a couple of steps back so that I could look him in the eye. I saw a victorious smirk tug at his lips, like he thought that I was going to answer.

"It's rude to stand in someone's way," I said. His smirk didn't falter. "It's rude to ignore someone as well." I opened my mouth to reply when I heard Finnick's voice.

"I found him. He was..." he trailed off as the saw the tribute. They nodded at each other.

Finnick and me were about to leave when the tribute said," I wonder if you could guess my district, smart mouth?"

I turned back to look at him. He was obviously a career but didn't seem tall enough to be from District 1.

"District 2." I could tell by the surprised look that crossed his face that I was right. I was about to leave when I saw that Finnick's gaze was on my fellow tribute. There was something in Finnick's gaze. It was as if he knew something I didn't.

Once we'd returned we found Thomas, talking to Mags.

"Where in Panem where you?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"I-I got scared," he muttered. Slowly, I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I said firmly, knowing that he heard the promise in my voice.

A/N

Hey,

If you are reading can you please leave a review so I know whether or not this is a waste of time?

Thanks

starkid1directioner


	5. 5 The Capitol

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died_.

The Capitol

Once we were hoarded through the exit of the train, we were immediately swarmed by the Capitol crowd. Instantly, I was surrounded by the unusually dressed people, who would be seemed to be random blobs of colour from afar and flinched slightly at the predatory gleams in their eyes as they scanned us over. I clutched Thomas' hand tightly in my hand and pulled him after me.

For once I was glad to see a peacekeeper, as it meant the crowd parted immediately and we were led into the tribute's building. An avox pressed the four button in the elevator, and we were led into the floor for the district four tributes.

Looking around the 'apartment' I realised that it was easily as large as the first floor of my home, which was fairly large considering that district four was extremely wealthy and thrived off of the fish stock.

I was led to my room by an avox as I quietly wondered why the Capitol was spending so much money on children that they were sending to the slaughter. Once she had left me alone I began to think.

How many female district four tributes had sat in this very spot? As soon as the thought entered my mind everything suddenly sunk in.

_I was in the Hunger Games_.

Even though I was already resigned to the fact that I had to die, I couldn't help but think...

How quickly would I become a ruthless killer? I asked myself, peering down at my hands.

Absentmindedly, fingering the locket around my neck, I was startled by a knock at the door. Hesitantly, I opened the door to find Finnick leaning on the wall opposite the door. Once he saw me his face broke into a small smile.

"Come on," he said. "It's time for supper." I looked at him as he launched into a story about Amelia attacking him.

"If you were a good friend, you'd save me from her." I laughed at the helpless expression he shot me.

"Tell her she's too old for you, or that you want to focus on mentoring. Or better yet tell her that you love Annie."

"I-I don't love Annie." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Grow up, Finnick!" I cut in, the exasperation evident in my tone. "It's obvious, just admit it." Before he could begin to argue, we had reached the table.

As I sat there picking at my food Amelia, unfortunately, opened her mouth.

"Tomorrow, you're going to be made beautiful."

Deciding not to say anything I turned to Finnick and raised an eyebrow.

"You're meeting your stylists tomorrow for the tribute parade," he elaborated.

"But they're _enhancing_ your appearance," he said shooting a look at Amelia who opened her mouth to protest. Mags, seeing this as an opportunity to shut her up, stuffed a bread roll into Amelia's gaping mouth.

"Thank goodness, she finally shut up," I said. Amelia glared at me.

"I don't like you," she said.

"I don't like you either."

"Wait, wait, wait," Thomas interjected. "Stylists? Are they going to dress us up like fish?"

Oh, no. District four's stylist had a reputation of dressing their tributes up like fish.

Finnick smiled. "Well, you never know." I groaned.

Great, just great. I could see it now. Masie O'Connor, the fish to your chips. Yeah, that'll get us the sponsors.

Once we'd finished they dragged us over to the TV. I mean literally dragged us, well me, to the TV. I found it intimidating to see the competition. It was as if I saw the tributes, whether they were twelve or eighteen, I'd have to accept that twenty three of us had to _die_.

We watched as the Capitol symbol flashed on screen, before they began to air the reaping. District one was first. I watched as the two tributes shook hands; a lanky boy and what seemed like a blond bimbo. It wasn't always that simple in the games and it was never that simple with a career tribute. If you looked close enough, you could see the predatory gleam in their eyes.

Unconsciously, I sat up straighter as the emblem for district 2 flashed on screen. I watched as a girl who looked about fourteen practically beamed as her name was called. I scrunched my nose in disgust. How could she be happy? Then I watched as district 2 volunteered and arrogantly announced his name to the whole of Panem. I just knew that trapped in those blue eyes a cold killing machine was waiting for its release.

Slowly the reapings drifted on, as I paid minimal attention to my own reaping. I was shocked at the contrast between the district 11 tributes. I watched, on screen as a twelve year old took her fate with her head held high. Her district partner, however, was built like a boulder, tall with huge muscles.

Just when I thought that I could not be surprised again I watched as district 12 volunteered for her sister. But then there was something there, between her and her district partner. The way he looked at her, it was as if he was hiding something from her.

"So who do you think is a threat?" asked Finnick as he turned to face us.

"Districts 1 and 2," said Thomas.

"The boy from 11 and the girl from 12, as well," I said.

Finnick nodded." Will you be joining the careers?"

"No," I said.

"That's a stupid idea, you'll get yourself killed and ruin my reputation of having good tributes," Amelia said fiercely.

"I don't remember asking your opinion. Besides you've never been in the games so I'd rather ask someone with experience," I retorted, unable to stop the glare that I directed at the side of her head.


	6. 6 Tributes Parade

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Tributes Parade

At the break of dawn we were escorted to meet our stylists as I stifled a yawn, blinking my eyes sleepily. The avoxs led us both into separate rooms and Thomas shot me a helpless look and I knew that even the idea of having someone make him over sent a shick shiver of dread right to his stomach. The rooms were a bare white, emitting a medical atmosphere while I sat nervously on the table. As soon as I laid eyes on the three people at the end of the room, I had to squash the instinct to run.

One by one they began to introduce themselves.

'Seraphine,' introduced herself first. Compared to the others, she seemed to look the most normal, or rather as normal as someone working for the Capitol could. Along the left side of her face, from her chin to the curve of her cheekbone, a design of faint intricate floral tattoos were present. The tips of her incredibly pale blond hair had been dip dyed to a deep blue.

'Klaus,' came next. He was tall with what seemed to be a mop of bright red hair, attached to his eyelashes were fluorescent pink feathers and his eyes were framed with a similar blue to that of Seraphine's hair.

Finally, came, 'Celicia.' She was slightly plump with skin that had a tint of blue to it. Her eyelids were smothered in metallic silver, which was over powered by her ruby red lips.

Before I could even turn around to attempt to escape they were at my sides, inspecting me closely. They seemed to be mumbling under their breath and before I could ask what they were doing I was strapped onto a table, preventing me from running.

After what seemed like hours they finally let me up. They had begun by plucking and waxing off any unwanted hair. Then, they used what felt like sand paper, to scrub off all dirt from my body until my skin was raw and red. As they began to wash my hair, they would absentmindedly talk to each other, as if they had forgotten that I was there.

Once I had been let up, a tall man with blue eyelids walked towards me.

"Newton. I'm your stylist," he said before gesturing for the others to leave.

"Take off the robe," he said as I raised an eyebrow and clutched it tighter to me.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, clinging to the bathrobe as if it was my only lifeline.

"'Fraid not, cupcake," he replied.

"Are you gay?" I asked eyeing him curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Are. You. _Gay_?" There was no way that I was stripping for a straight man.

"Yes," he said impatiently.

As soon as he had finished 'inspecting' me I slipped on my robe once again. Seraphine, Celicia and Klaus walked in.

"Your wife left you a message," said Klaus as I turned to glare at Newton, who shrugged easily under my glare.

I waited anxiously as Newton added the finishing touches. Then finally, he led me to a mirror. I stared at my reflection, wondering whether or not it was actually me.

The girl was wearing a stunning floor length gown that went from blue, to a sea green as it reached the floor. Her eyelids were painted a pale green, her lips were a peach colour and along her cheekbones patterns were drawn, using sequins to represent the waves of the ocean. The nails on her hands were a soft green at the base but became a dark blue at the tips. Her hair was pinned to one side, before it was pulled into a long fish tail braid. In short the girl was beautiful. The one thing that convinced me that this was actually me was the fact that she had Aaron's locket draped around her neck.

I was stuck for words, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm not a fish." Newton cracked a small smile.

"The idea was to make you a sea goddess." I watched as he pulled out ridiculously high heels.

"I'm not wearing those."

"You are cupcake," I scowled at the endearment.

"Don't you have shorter ones? You know so I don't trip and embarrass myself?" He chuckled.

"Just put them on." Grumbling, under my breath I strapped on the death traps.

Lifting the bottom of my dress as I walked, I took a couple of deep breaths before walking in. Scanning the 'stable' for Finnick, I averted the eyes of some of my fellow tributes and cautiously walked over to him.

When he saw me he started, "You look gorgeous," he said.

Rolling my eyes I said," Thanks." As Mags came and pulled him away I turned to see Thomas clutching a trident timidly in his hands, obviously dressed as Poseidon.

I pinched his cheeks. "So adorable," I cooed and felt someone's eyes on my back. I turned around to see who it was and saw the girl tribute from district 1 glaring at me. What was her problem?

Before the parade began, Finnick helped me into the carriage.

"Make them love you. Just relax and go with your instincts," he said as the first carriage left. Slowly, our carriage began to leave.

"District 4; Masie O'Connor and Thomas Evans." A hush fell over the crowd as soon as they heard my surname. Just to make it that much worse they began to play a clip on screen. Not just any clip, but the clip where the sword was rammed into Aaron's body and he fell to the ground.

A year. A year since he died and I still felt the bitter sting of tears. I closed my eyes as claustrophobia snuck in, even in the large stadium I was being suffocated by Aaron's memory. I was started when I felt a hand covered my own. Opening my eyes I saw Thomas watching me.

"Don't show them a weakness, they'll exploit it in the arena," he said softly as he wiped away my tears. The deafening roar of cheers could be heard as they cheered my name, over and over. Plastering on a fake shy smile I managed to hide the disgust that was churning away under my skin.

I watched as district 12 rolled out and he held out her hand. It was then that I realised that he loved her. Not just some sort of crush, but pure unadulterated love. You could see it in his eyes.

As President Snow began to speak I allowed my gaze to flicker over my fellow tributes, beginning with district 12. My gaze came to a halt as brown clashed with blue. His eyes began to trace my body as I smothered the urge to cover myself. Once he met my eyes, an arrogant smirk graced his face as I raised an eyebrow before, turning back to the front again. It must have been my imagination, but I thought I had heard an amused chuckle.

Once the carriage was led back, Finnick helped me down as he said, "I didn't know ... I would've stopped it if I knew."

Before I could reply the district 7 victor walked over. He nodded at Finnick, who minutely stiffened.

"I wonder if you'll last as long as your brother. A shame for such a pretty little thing," he said openly leering at me. Finnick opened his mouth to retort but I was quicker.

"District 7 makes a big deal about honour, doesn't it? Well I wonder what it says about your district if its victor didn't have the honour to face his opponent; instead he literally stabbed him in the back. An unarmed opponent, no less." I said casually as I saw him clench his fists and jaw. Straightening my back, I looked him in the eyes. "My brother had the decency, the _honour_ to not use a weapon on an unarmed opponent. "He raised his arm to strike me and before he even could get close Finnick had him on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"If you dare lay a hand on my tribute, I'll hand you to the president myself,2 he said through gritted teeth, pronouncing each syllable so the message carried across to the other victor.

I watched him closey; this boy, this man was a person that I would call my big brother and I _thought _that I knew everything about him. But I didn't and this only served to prove that. The Finnick from home would clenched his fists at his side before ultimately stalking off. But the Finnick that was subjected to the games was different; he knew that he could protect the people he loved and he'd strike anyone who dared say otherwise. If he could he'd have made sure that anyone stupid enough to try and harm the ones he loved would never _dare _to make that same mistake again.

"Let him go," I said quietly, watching Finnick's head snap towards me at the sound of my voice as the fire burning in his eyes died down. "He's not worth it."

He slowly let him up as the district 7 victor walked over to his fellow victor and turned to glare at Finnick. He, in turn, stood protectively in front of me as he stared the victor down, his arms crossed over his chest.

Feeling someone's gaze on my back I turned around to meet district 2's eyes. He held my gaze even as the Barbie doll form 1 tried to gain his attention. Suddenly, he winked at me and I narrowed my eyes. Feeling slightly flustered, although I did my best not to stop it, I turned on my heel to find Finnick watching district 2 closely.

"Does he stare at you a lot?" he asked, curiously, still looking in his direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned to see that 2 was still watching me. Rolling my eyes I said," He's trying to get into my head."

"I don't think he is," he muttered.


	7. 7 Training Day

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Training Day

"Up, up, up. It's a bright, bright day."

Groaning, I thought great the first voice I hear and it's hers. Getting ready quickly I made my way to the table for breakfast. Cautiously, I watched Newton out of the corner of my eye as he kept watching me, like he was examining me all over again.

Refusing to speak, I kicked Finnick under the table. He jumped slightly and turned to look at me. I looked at Newton out of my peripheral, demanding an explanation.

"You're beginning training today," Finnick said.

I chocked on some toast. "Training? Today?" I asked, hoping that I had misheard him. Unfortunately, he nodded.

"Why are you telling us now?" asked Thomas, clearly sharing my sentiments.

"The two of you would panic, admit it," he said easily with a shrug of his shoulders.

Thomas and I, almost guiltily, looked at each other. We couldn't argue with that, he knew us too well.

After breakfast we were given our training uniforms with the number 4 on the arm. Just as I had finished getting ready, Newton walked into the room, motioning for me to sit on the bed.

"You did amazing yesterday," he said, picking up a hairbrush.

"Thanks, the dress was beautiful," I said nervously fidgeting with Aaron's locket.

"You don't have to be nervous," he said taking hold of my hands.

"How'd you know that I was nervous?" I asked, curiously.

"I make it my job to know about my tributes. Like I'm doing with you and like I did with your brother."

My head snapped round to look at him.

"He spoke a lot about you, like he was really proud of you," he said, his voice suprisingly soft. A knock at the door shattered the intimate atmosphere.

"That's our cue," he said showing me a small mirror. He had tied my hair into a long ponytail, using a blue ribbon and my nails were a light blue.

"You're still a sea goddess," he said, using his professional tone of voice again, like we just hadn't had a personal moment. "Just a subdued version."

We took the elevator down to the training rooms. Looking around the large gymnasium, I noticed that the career's and a few other districts were present this early. Around the room, different stations were set up, each with a trainer standing besides it.

As the last district, district 12 arrived the head trainer, Atala, took to the centre of the room. While she was explaining the rules, my eyes flickered over to the careers that stood at the edge of the group. It was obvious that, for now, intimidation was their main strategy.

"Where should we go first?" Thomas asked.

"Finnick said not to show off any of our strengths yet."

"What about the knots," he suggested. I nodded as we walked over to the knots section.

The trainer sat us down and handed us a rope each. First, he started with the easier, more flimsy knots which we both picked up fairly quickly. As he began to show us some more difficult knots, my patience began to wear thin. However, knowing the importance of it we stuck to it, until we both got the hang of it.

After we had been to a few survival stations, Thomas pulled me over to the edible plants section, making sure to steer clear of the weapons section that was occupied by the careers.

"Thomas, Finnick said to stay away from our strengths," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but no one's watching," he pointed out.

"No," I said turning to walk away.

"You're just scared that I'll beat you," he teased grabbing hold of my hand.

"Fine," I relented as he walked up to the testing board.

I watched Thomas, who was concentrating on the test. Excitement and a thirst for knowledge lit up his eyes. Reminding me, once again that he was too young to die. We all were.

"Done," Thomas said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"5 minutes and 10 seconds," said the trainer with a nod of approval. Thomas smiled and pushed me forward.

I nodded at the trainer as she began the test. It took a few seconds to get used to the test, but I quickly got the hang of it. I remembered that this used to be one of my favourite classes at the academy. Childishly, I would dream of running away and living off the land. That soon stopped.

"Done," I said clicking night lock and marking it as deadly. "3 minutes and 29 seconds," the trainer said sounding impressed. I smiled at her.

"Where's my knife?" growled a voice. I spun on my heel to find district 2 lifting the tribute form 7 off of the ground.

"Where is it?" he hissed loudly. That was when a glint caught my eye.

I looked up to see Rue hanging off from the ceiling clutching the knife. She giggled as she noticed my gaze. Smiling, I turned to Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas. When I tell you, go to Rue and get her away from the careers, ok?" I whispered. He nodded looking at me, confused.

With a quick scan of the gymnasium I noticed everyone's eyes on district 2 and 7. Turning back to Rue, I motioned for her to drop the knife and climb down.

"Trust me," I mouthed seeing her hesitance. As she climbed down, I nudged Thomas who walked over to Rue and escorted her over to the fire making station.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, my voice carrying across the room.

Slowly he turned towards me, his eyes softening slightly, for some reason. "He stole my knife."

I raised an eyebrow and walked to where the knife now lay. Picking it up, I asked "This knife?"

He looked between the knife and me suspiciously. Undeterred I continued, "Maybe you should think before you accuse people, next time?" Murmurs filled the gymnasium as he walked towards me. I handed him the knife and went to walk away.

A hand came around my wrist, the hold tight enough to keep me in place, without causing pain.

"Maybe you'd do best to stay out of my business," he said spinning me round to face him. I craned my head to look at him, staring him down.

The threat was evident in his tone, but it was cancelled out by the gentle hand on my wrist. Neither of us would look away, refusing to back down from the challenge.

"Cato!" called the boy tribute from 1, forcing him to turn away. As he turned away district 1 shot me a cheeky wink, I scoffed.


	8. 8 Obstacles

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Obstacles

The trainers soon called a break for lunch and all of the tributes filed out slowly into the cafeteria, the careers naturally being the last to leave. As Thomas and I entered, I was acutely aware of four sets of eyes on us as their watchful gazes seemed to bit into me. Thomas may have not realised but this would decide any alliances we could possibly have with the careers.

Gathering our food, I turned to Thomas.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked, praying mentally that he also wanted nothing to do with the careers.

"Masie." called a voice, snatching all of my attention away from Thomas' figure. Who in the name of Panem could that be?

Turning I scanned the room and eventually met district 2's steely gaze. Surely he couldn't have been the one to call me?

"Over here, Masie." He ordered, motioning for us to walk over to the career's table. I narrowed my eyes at him, picking up on the poorly veiled command in his voice and turned back to Thomas.

"Where?" His eyes slowly took in every table in the room , until a smile lit his face.

"With Rue," he said. We walked over to the table containing district 11's tributes.

I watched with a small smile as Rue and Thomas began to speak animatedly between themselves with their heads bowed close together.

"Thank you," said Thresh, pulling my attention away from them.

I looked over at him not even attempting to hide my confusion. "What for?"

"The thing with district 2."

I laughed softly. "Believe me, it was _completely_ my pleasure."

"That was amazing," said Rue, stopping her conversation with Thomas as she bounced slightly in her seat.

"I think you've got some shadows, Mase," informed Thomas looking at something behind me.

Turning, I looked over my shoulder and I saw the four careers watching us, or rather me carefully. They knew that between Thomas and I, I would be the one to make the calls.

"It just hurts their egos that we're not over there trying to be a part of their alliance," I said dismissively.

"Why aren't you over there?" Rue asked.

"We're not joining the careers," Thomas stated, with a wave of his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just me and Masie." He paused slightly, his eyes lighting up. "You could join, right Mase?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. You both could," I said, looking at the two.

Rue nodded, whilst Thresh declined.

"I'd only attract attention and you'd all become targets," he said quietly.

"I'll look after her," I promised. He nodded, looking back at the younger two.

We were headed back into the gymnasium and crowded around Atala, once again.

"Ok, we're going to do an obstacle course," she announced. "You get one go, then I'll record the number of hits and the time," she said, her voice ringing out authoritatively.

Leaving us alone for five minutes, she turned to the other trainers as I surveyed the course.

"I'm nervous," Thomas admitted as we stood in the line, patiently waiting for our turn. He rung his hands together and I took hold of them.

"Don't be. It's like the one from the academy," I said soothingly, squeezing his hand.

"How?"

"A slightly higher rope wall and two spikes rather than three."

"The rest is pretty much the same," he said, slightly relieved.

"Go," Atala called as the Barbie doll took off. She began to scale the seven foot rope wall. Once she reached the other side, the two pendulums began to swing just above a wooden beam. Confidently, she walked forward.

"Hit!" shouted Atala as she fell. She turned to glare at me, as if it was my fault.

Climbing back up she reached the vertical spikes, with holes for your hands and feet. She climbed the first easily and fell at the second.

"Hit!" Snickers were emitted from the careers as they looked down on their fellow career. For an alliance to work you had to trust the other people in it and trust their capabilities, but the careers obviously didn't. The only reason that their alliances ever actually worked was because of the academy and their killer instincts.

Finally, she reached the gauntlet and climbed it, reaching the end of the course. Reaching up, she tightened her ponytail and gave a short puff of breath.

"District 1: Glimmer; 9 minutes, 7 seconds and 2 hits," announced Atala. 'Glimmer' went off in a huff and joined the back of the line.

Hardly paying any attention to the tributes attempts I focused on the sound of Atala's voice, trying to stop the rapid beating of my heart while ignoring the inner career that tried to rear up in me. I might've denied the fact that I was a career but there was no denying that the training was still there, just like the itch to prove myself as a contender was trapped underneath the surface.

I shook my head and clenched my fists; this was what Finnick had warned me about. The academy's were notorious for supplying the killer instinct, even to people who didn't want it.

"District 1: Marvel; 7 minutes, 18 seconds and 1 hit."

"District 2: Clove; 5 minutes, 48 seconds and 1 hit."

"District 2: Cato; 5 minutes, 24 seconds and 0 hits."

Thomas nudged me when it came to my turn. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward.

"Go!"

I took off quickly and easily scaled the rope wall. Timing my movements, I stepped out of the first pendulums way, I miscalculated and a pendulum came my way. I ducked quickly and moved along, needing to get this over with as I took in a deep breath and began to run, following my instincts, not the one's the academy had given me. . Once I reached the end, I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"District 4: Masie; 5 minutes, 2o seconds and 0 hits." I gasped inaudibly, how did I manage to beat him?

I walked to the back of the line, while I was acutely aware of everyone's gaze on me. I rose onto my toes in an attempt to watch Thomas but it was impossible to see him above the shoulder of the other tributes.

"District 4: Thomas; 7 minutes, 9 seconds and 1 hit."

He walked towards me, smiling. I pulled him into my arms.

"Well done," I said quietly.

"Thanks," he said pulling back.

Finally, the session ended with a single sharp blow of Atala's whistle and we all headed to the elevators.

"Well done," someone muttered in my ears.

I turned and came face to face with district 2, his eyes watching me carefully.

"Thanks. You too," I said quietly, my face stoic.

Rue and Thomas snickered quietly; I turned to them and raised an eyebrow.


	9. 9 Too Close For Comfort

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Too close for comfort

The next day, as soon as we had entered the gymnasium, I noticed the careers watching Thomas. The predatory gleam was back in their eyes as a deep sense of disgust surged through me. He was just a kid and here they were, eyeing him up as though they were starving.

Placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder, I moved him over to the shelter station. As the trainer and Thomas began to speak I made sure that I was able to watch the careers from the corner of my eye. Every few minutes or so, the four of them would throw glances at the people they considered to be a 'weak' target.

It was the third time that their gaze landed on Thomas, a smirk on their lips that I snapped.

Taking hold of his hand, I said, "Thomas, let's go try some weapons."

"Sure" he said turning back to thank the trainer a final time. When we were metres away from the spear station he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Finnick told us to avoid our strengths," he said quietly.

"Tom, the careers are looking at you like you're prey," I spoke with conviction, looking him dead in the eye. "Prove them wrong. Prove that you're a fighter."

Glancing over his shoulders at the careers, he spoke softly. "Alright." I trained my eyes onto the boy from 1 as he followed Thomas to the spears.

Thomas waited patiently as the boy from 1 picked up a spear. He shot a smirk at Thomas as his spear hit the centre of the furthest target. I shot a reassuring smile at Thomas as he turned to face me, wide eyed with the fear clearly displayed in them.

"Come on Thomas," I muttered in his ear. "You can beat him with your eyes closed."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

Slowly, he walked towards the spears and picked one up, getting used to the weight of it. I watched as Marvel emitted a jeering laugh, which only strengthened his resolve. Straightening his back, Thomas took aim and let go.

Mentally I began to count down. Three...Two...One...Hit!

I turned to the target and grinned. From the centre of the furthest target protruded Thomas' spear. Marvel scoffed in disbelief as Thomas retrieved his spear. He sent the careers a goading look, rather unlike himself. A surprised giggle escaped my lips, the sound of which made the career's heads snap towards me.

It was strange how in-sync their movements were, as if they were all exactly the same. But they weren't.

Each of them had something different, something _cruel_ about them. Whether it was the fact that they looked as if they could kill heartlessly or that their cool personas were just a façade and they were just itching for their first kill.

Realising that the careers were still watching I asked," May I help you with something?" I rolled my eyes as Thomas nudged me.

"Shall we move on?" he asked watching the careers who now spoke quietly amongst themselves.

I nodded as we moved onto camouflage.

After lunch, Atala gathered us all together.

"Today we're going to do one on one combat. I'll tell you the pairings and each pair has five minutes. Understood?" she asked, her eyes moving across each and every one of us.

We nodded as the tributes all gathered around a set of mats whilst the trainers all surrounded Atala.

"Alright, let's start with the boys. Districts 1 and 2."

Although Marvel had put up a good fight Cato had him, easily before the end of the five minutes.

"Districts 4 and 7." Smiling reassuringly I watched Thomas walk towards the other boy. I winced as his body made a thud against the mats. Thomas bounced back, tackling the other boy and raised his arm to strike as the timer beeped.

"Winner; District 4. Now onto the girls."

"Districts 1 and 5." Uninterested, I turned to Thomas.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly." Normally I would have believed him, but I had caught the little wince he gave as I gently pressed against his lower back. I made a mental note to check on him before he went to sleep tonight.

"Districts 2 and 4."

I swallowed, walking towards the centre of the mats. A vicious grin spread across her face as the time started.

She lunged towards me, but I dodged her. I managed to block every one of her hits as she grew more and more frustrated with the fact that I hadn't raised my hand at her even once.

"Guess who my first target in the arena is?" She taunted. "Your pathetic district partner. As if he could last a day in the arena, he'll die in the blood bath... Just like your _brother_ should have."

That was all it took for me to be seeing red. She was talking about Aaron. How dare she even let thoughts of him fill her mind?

I reached out while she was distracted with baiting me as her mouth continued to spew utter poison about Aaron and slapped her. The sound echoed around the gymnasium as her head whipped to the side. Before she could react I brought my leg up and kicked her in the middle of her chest, making her fall onto her back from the force. She struggled to get up as I stood on her stomach, digging in my foot.

As she clawed at my foot, I hissed through gritted teeth my training from the academy rising to the surface, "I'll _kill_ you before you get the chance."

A beep filled the silence that had enveloped the deathly still room.

"Winner; district 4."

"Does anyone else have someone they'd like to go with?" Atala asked as I faced my inner turmoil.

What had gotten into me? I threatened to kill her; I submitted to my killer instincts. Swallowing thickly I moved back to my spot beside Thomas. Cato stepped forward.

"With?"

"District 4," he answered his gaze sweeping over towards us. Sighing Thomas stepped forward. "No, not you. Masie." I regarded him curiously as I moved forward. The other tributes were ushered away, though many refused to move.

As soon as the time began he had my arms pinned to his chest, leaving practically no distance between us. He smirked infuriatingly as I struggled against his grip. Thinking desperately, I brought my knee up to ram it into his groin. However, he caught it and held it at his waist with one hand; the other held both of my wrists. This, unfortunately, brought me flush against him. He tried to stare me down, but one of my wrists broke free of his grip.

Wrenching my hands away from him, I brought them to his chest and pushed with all my might. He staggered back a couple of steps, releasing me. I spun around to face him, but my hair fell across my face, blocking my view.

The next thing I knew I was tackled onto the mats with Cato hovering above me. My wrists were pinned above my head with one of his hands; his knees were on either side of my hips.

Trying frantically, I struggled beneath him, but stilled as I saw what he held in his other hand. He dangled the blue ribbon in front of my face grinning rather than smirking. I renewed my efforts, until a hand swept my hair off of my face.

"You look better with your hair down," he whispered, watching my eyes intently.

Glancing away from him I looked at the timer.

4:57...I bucked wildly trying to get him off of me but he didn't budge...

4:58...I attempted to shove him...

4:59...He pushed me further into the mats as I glared at him...

5:00. Beep.

"Winner; district 2." He acted as if he hadn't heard her and remained above me, watching me carefully.


	10. 10 Vulnerability

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Vulnerability

"Get off of me," I said quietly, glancing around the gymnasium and noticing the career's gaze stuck on the two of us as he remained hovering over me.

"Why?" he asked just as quietly. His voice was so soft that my eyes snapped back to his face in disbelief. Had he seriously asked me _why _he needed to get off of me?

"The five minutes are up." He nodded slowly and after a few seconds he slowly stood up. Glancing towards me, he held out a hand to help me up. Ignoring it, I stood up and turned away, a hand immediately caught my wrist. But before I could turn around, it was gone.

Curiously, I looked down at my wrist and saw the ribbon tied there. Untying it, I placed tied my hair up into a long ponytail, refusing to face the career that was still watching me.

As soon as we had set foot onto our floor, Finnick approached us.

"You need to decide whether or not you want to continue to train together," he stated sitting opposite the two of us.

"I think," I began slowly. "That it would be best if we trained separately from now on."

"Yeah, so we can train what we're going to do for the games makers." Thomas added.

"Alright then," He said wearily rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll take Thomas and Mase you can go with Mags. Then half way through we can swap over.' As soon as Thomas became occupied with the avox Finnick turned to me and lowered his voice. "Have you changed your tactic?" He asked hopefully.

"No," I answered watching Thomas. "He's too young to die."

"But so are you," he persisted. Once he realised that he wasn't going to change my decision, he sighed.

"We've began designing your dress for the interviews," informed Newton who now sat on the left of Finnick.

"Just as long as it doesn't have any ribbon on it," Thomas said snickering as I turned to glare at him.

At Finnick's confused look, Thomas spoke. "Well you see-"

"Don't you dare," I warned. Undeterred, he carried on, recounting the story of my humiliation. As I grumbled under my breath, Finnick glanced up at me, inquiringly.

"He was trying to intimidate me," I answered, with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Newton asked.

"What else could it be?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

Later that night, once everyone had fallen asleep, I found myself walking up to the roof. The wind ruffled my hair as it fell down my back. I sat against the railing as I looked down onto the streets below, my nose scrunching in distaste.

It would be a matter of days, before festivity filled the streets. The capitol citizens would flock by their thousands to celebrate yet another year of entertainment. That's all it ever was to them; a game, simple entertainment. Never a reality.

It would never be for them, one of them wouldn't become a vicious killer in an arena. All for the sake of entertainment.

Gradually, my thoughts began to shift to the events of the day. I was disgusted with myself. Disgusted at how quick the transition was for me. All it took was a few words and I snapped. I had no doubt in my mind, that if we had been in the arena I'd have killed her. So quickly, so easily, so ..._heartlessly_.

Self hatred swirled through me. How could I have done it? How could I have become the one thing that I _despised_ with all of my being?

Placing my chin on my knees I closed my eyes, knowing that my days were numbered and I'd never get to see my home again.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked a voice. My eyes snapped open as I took in the sight of the career sat before me.

Almost cautiously, I answered with a soft, "No."

"You never answered my question," he said.

"I wasn't aware that you asked me a question," I answered tucking some hair behind my ears.

"Will you join the careers?" He asked patiently. "You and Thomas"

"No." Standing up I rested my elbows on the railings.

He mirrored me, turning his eyes to mine. "Why not? It's one of the strongest alliances." It was as if it confused him. To him it was simple; I was form district 4, district 4 was a careers district, ergo I was a career. To him I _belonged_ in that alliance.

"That's true," I said refusing to look at him in hopes of not igniting the fury that I had caught a glimpse of. "But it's also one of the weakest. You don't trust each other, neither would I. As soon as I turned my back, there'd be a spear through Thomas' back."

"No," He said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't let that happen to him or you." He sounded sincere but I couldn't bring myself to trust him. He was a career, taught to deceive right from the off.

"You're a career."

"I'm from a career's _district_," I corrected.

"But yet it was so easy for you to beat Clove."

"I don't want to beat anyone, to kill anyone." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why'd you train at the academy, then?" I snapped my head towards him. "It's obvious."

"I trained for my dad, we both did."

"What do you mean?" he asked moving closer towards me.

"When my dad was younger, he... lost his sister to the games. It _shattered_ him. So we trained, until we were one of the best. So that he'd never have to go through any of that ever again." I recounted, closing my eyes.

"It didn't work," he stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

I smiled bitterly. "If anything it made it so much worse. To get so close," I broke off. Straightening my back, I said, "Thanks for the offer, but district 4 won't be joining the careers this year."

I turned away from him and though I had heard him sigh as I walked towards the elevator. The only person that I had that story to was Finnick, why had I told him? Why was it so easy to tell him?


	11. 11 The Gamesmakers

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

The Gamesmakers

The twenty four of us sat outside of the gym, anxiously awaiting our personal time with the games makers. Squashing down the need to throw up, I sent Thomas an encouraging smile as Glimmer was called up. Sashaying up to the door, she threw a look over her shoulder at Cato, who was too busy watching me intently.

Avoiding his gaze, I tapped my foot anxiously as the tributes were called up one by one.

"Cato Hadley."

An arrogant smirk found its way onto his face, erasing any remains of the down to Earth career that I had spoken to last night. He walked determinedly to the door, not looking back.

Gradually, my nerves built like a crescendo, right up until my name was called and I felt as though my heart had stopped.

"Masie O'Conor."

Swallowing thickly, I stood slowly, my knees quaking.

"Good luck," Thomas said. I looked at him, trying to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace, before walking in. Setting foot into the gymnasium, my eyes flickered over to the games makers, who sat up straight and abandoned their drinks.

"Masie O'Conor. District 4," I announced in a voice that, surprisingly, portrayed none of my inner turmoil.

"Ah, the younger sister of Aaron O'Conor," Seneca Crane said, the head games maker, a malicious smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Your brother was extraordinary," said another. The sentiment would have meant a lot, if I hadn"t known what he meant by it. Your brother was extraordinary. Extraordinary _entertainment._ That was what he meant. The mention of Aaron's name, as if he had been their personal toy drove me mad.

"Finnick treats you as though you were his sister, correct?" Another gamesmaker from the back asked and I gave a single nod, not understanding why they could have possibly brought him up. A leer was placed onto his face and I fought the urge to cover myself when his eyes trailed over my form, resting at my chest for a full minute before meeting my gaze. "The Capitol has been good to him, wouldn't you agree."

"Of course," I said quietly, if you don't count the fact that you made him sell his body. "The Capitol has been good to all of its victors."

"Well perhaps it shall be good to you as well. I know a lot of people that would _love_ to spend time in your company." I barely managed to conceal a shudder when his words had truly sunk in. They wanted me to end up like Finnick; they wanted me to sell my body.

Crane bowed his head and I took it as a sign to begin.

I walked up to a dummy and began tearing it apart using a sword. Although the games makers looked impressed, it wasn't enough. I had to be _memorable._

Suddenly, changing tactic I dipped my finger into some paint and walked up to a dummy. Stepping away from it, I grabbed a dagger and threw it. Sticking out from where its heart would've been, my dagger stood in the centre of a blood red seven.

They looked at me in shock, some even gaping, but not Crane. He levelled me with a predatory smirk, chilling me to my core.

Bowing low, I said," I hope I _entertained_ you," venom dripping off of my words. Stalking towards the elevator, I immediately regretted my words, but refused to take them back. Pressing the four buttons, I waited until I arrived at our floor.

Shortly after Thomas returned we were rounded up by Finnick to relay our encounters back to them. Thomas decided to go first, telling us of his fairly normal encounter with the games makers. I envied him, I really did. Where he got grins and pats on the back I would get lectures and speeches. I should've been able to keep my cool.

I began my story, like a Capitol's prisoner, my head hung low, as I watched their reactions closely. Finnick and Mags kept impassive faces during my speech, whilst Thomas grinned at me making me overlook Amelia's scowl.

Once I had finished, I watched my mentors closely and was startled when Mags barked out a laugh. Finnick followed suit, throwing his head back in laughter.

No one seemed to remember that Amelia was in the room with us until she exploded.

"Do you not see a problem with this!" she shrieked. "This reflects badly on you, on the team, on me! You selfish, inconsiderate-" her rant was cut short when Mags reached over and ripped off her bright orange wig.

I stifled a laugh as she bent down, picked up the wig and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, we all began to laugh.

Moments later Finnick motioned for me to turn around. Curiously, I turned and saw an avox holding a note out to me.

"Thank you," I said kindly as she nodded slightly.

_The offer still stands._

_C _

I didn't need to ask what the "offer" was. He was obviously talking about the careers. Grabbing some paper I wrote a quick reply.

_No thanks._

_4_

I pressed the 2 on the elevator and asked the avox to deliver it. Turning back to the elevator a hand caught my wrist.

"Just think about it," Cato said before releasing my wrist, watching the elevator as it left. "I don't ask anyone for something more than once."

Entering our floor, I was dragged towards the TV as the Capitol anthem blared through the speakers. Taking a look around I noticed that Newton and Geraldine, Thomas" stylist, had joined us as well.

Disappointment coursed through me, as I realised how badly my impulsive actions would reflect on everyone. Then my thoughts immediately jumped to the drastic consequences that could occur. I had probably just made myself the games makers" number one target.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the annual 74th Hunger Games," announced a voice. Snapping my eyes to the screen, I took in the face of Caesar Flickerman. The face that hadn't changed in over 40 years. It was always the same; the same hairstyle, make up and suit, but in a different colour. This year his hair, eyelids and lips were a powdered blue. A little extravagant, but nothing compared to what most of the Capitol's citizens wore.

"Now onto the scores," he said cheerfully, snapping my eyes back to the screen. Sitting up straighter, I listened closely to the scores.

"Marvel, district 1...9. Glimmer, district 1...8. Cato, district 2...10. Clove, district 2...9." As soon as those are announced Finnick's eyes locked with mine.

It was obvious that he was warning me. Taking a breath, I nodded my head minutely, conveying my understanding. After all, this was what I had expected from the very beginning, the careers would dominate the scoring.

I shifted my eyes back to the TV screen.

"Thomas, district 4...8." A shocked smile seeped onto his face as he accepted everyone's congratulations. I swept him into my arms and hugged him tight until my blood ran cold at his next words.

"Masie, district 4." A silence enveloped the room as we seemed to wait an eternity for the next word. "10."

A laugh of disbelief left my lips as they turned to congratulate me. Plastering a smile onto my face, I couldn't help but wonder. What games were the games makers playing?

5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. The districts flew by until district 11 was called.

"Rue, district 11...7." While Thomas began to smile I knew that whatever she had done must have impressed the games makers. A lot. Finally, district 12 remained.

"Peeta, district 12...8. Katniss, district 12...11."

Speaking as a tribute, I should've been angry that she'd beaten me, but I wasn't. There was something about the girl on fire. It was as if she, of all people, would understand me.

The image of her little sister, Primrose, flashed in my mind. There was no black or white decision anymore. There was no wrong or right. I had to remember that every tribute that would die would leave a family behind.

Including mine.


	12. 12 Tribute Interviews

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Tribute Interviews

"What's your angle, sweetheart?" Asked Newton, while he dealt with my hair, curling a few strands as he spoke.

"I don't have one," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"What?" He asked, his hands stilling momentarily.

"Amelia made a suggestion-"

"Oh, that woman," he said, irritation leaking into his tone.

"She thought that I should play the part of the broken hearted sister," I muttered, utterly furious.

"That little _whor_-continue," he said quietly, dipping a brush into some eyelid paint.

"Well, I began to have a huge rant at her, but Mags just spilt red wine onto her white dress," I announced with a small giggle.

"So, you really have no angle," he mused. "You don't really _need_ an angle," he said, helping me stand before a floor length mirror. I smiled.

He'd done it again, he made me stunning.

The gown was floor length, with two straps crossing at the back, showing off curves that I didn't know that I possessed. The rest of the gown was backless to my waist and it had a row of diamond embroidery below the bust. From the top it was a dark blue and became paler until it became white as it reached the floor.

My eyelids were painted a smoky blue, my lips ruby red and my nails a dark blue.

Newton had left my hair out so that it fell down my back in loose waves. Carefully, he pinned my hair to the side using a seashell hair pin.

"Alright," I said solemnly, turning to face him. "Show me the monstrosities."

He laughed quietly, as he handed a pair of silver 5 inch heels. Sighing, I sat down and slipped them on.

Cautiously, I stood up.

"Look, your normal height," he teased as I scowled at him.

Minutes later we all sat waiting anxiously for the tribute's interviews to begin. Looking towards the end of the line of tributes, I spotted Cato watching me. Turning away quickly I saw Rue in her gossamer gown with wings.

"I'll be right back," I told Thomas, before standing and walking over to Rue.

Thresh stood and offered me his seat as I approached them. Trying to act unaware of the gazes on my back, I said a quiet, "Thanks."

"Hey, Rue," I said taking hold of her hands to stop her from nervously wringing them together. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks. So do you," she replied quietly, her voice shaking with nerves.

"After the interviews will you please meet Thomas and me on the roof, please?"

"A-are you kicking me out of your alliance?" She asked her worried brown eyes locking onto mine.

"No, no, no of course not," I assured her. "We need to talk tactics." As soon as the words had left my mouth, a relieved smile fluttered onto her face.

As Caesar took to the stage, I made my way over to Thomas.

"Is she going to meet us on the roof top?" He asked quietly as I slipped into my seat. I nodded as Caesar began to joke with the audience, successfully managing to warm them up.

Soon the interviews began as Glimmer took to the stage dressed in a provocative, practically transparent dress. While the district 1 interviews went on Thomas grabbed a hold of my hand. Attempting to calm him down, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Clove walked to the stage as my heart began to race quicker, dread coursing through my veins and settling into the pit of my stomach. Discretely, I tried to take deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm my nerves.

All of the careers took rather different attitudes towards their interviews. Glimmer played the part of a natural stunner, Marvel was the charismatic charmer and Clove chose the angle of an innocent 14 year old girl. Whilst Cato was a merciless killing machine.

However, when Caesar asked," Is there a girl?" The smirk on his face faltered; they'd found the kink in his armour. Had it not been for the close up on his face, then he would've been able to gain some composure. But his silence rang through the audience, instigating excited murmurs.

"Perhaps a girl back home?" Caesar prompted.

"No," Cato finally managed, with a small shake of his head. "No girl back home."

"So a girl from another district then?"

Before Caesar could ask another question in an attempt to delve deeper into the newest development, the beep sounded and the audience let out an irritated groan. The interviews flew by and before I knew it I was called onto the stage.

I sat "like a lady" as Amelia had instructed; back straight, legs crossed at the ankle and hands clasped in my lap.

"So Masie what was your reaction like to your costume? You certainly made a splash at the parade."

I found myself smiling along with the crowd, as the knot in my stomach loosened ever so slightly.

"I was shocked, I wondered if it was actually me," I said, making sure to keep a smile on my face. "But I was instantly grateful that I wasn't a fish."

Caesar chuckled before saying," Well you look stunning. Could you stand and show us?" This was safe territory, this I could work with.

"I'd love to show you all Newton's miraculous work, but I'm afraid that I'd trip," I said lifting the bottom of the dress to show the heels.

"Nonsense," he said taking hold of my hand and making me stand, before aiding me in walking slowly around the stage. Murmurs surrounded me as they took in Newton's work.

Once we were seated again, Caesar spoke. "Congratulations on your score."

"Thank you."

"Aaron has scored a 10 as well, right?" He asked softly as the smile immediately dropped off of my face. He wouldn't really continue down this path would he? He wouldn't make me face my demons on live TV right? I already knew the answer to both questions. "What would he have done if he was here?"

"He'd have done anything to stop it," I said quietly, my hands fiddling with the sequins on the dress. "Someone had to be reaped. It just happened to be me."

"What would he-"

"Please," I cut him off the word barely leaving my mouth.

"How do you plan on winning?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't." Gasps ran through the inner city as Caesar did nothing to hide his shock.

"There's no way that I'm going to lose another brother in these games." I spoke looking straight at Thomas.

The beep shattered the silence as Caesar raised my arm in the air.

"Masie O'Conor, tribute of district 4."

The Capitol thundered out their applause as I took my seat. Quietly, I watched Thomas" interview and felt a small smile make its way back onto my face. The crowd instantly fell in love with him as he began to joke around with Caesar.

"What about Masie's strategy?" He asked.

Thomas scoffed. "It's the most stupid thing I've ever heard." He turned to face me. "Honestly Mase." I rolled my eyes at him.

The next interview that caught my attention was Rue's as the crowd became transfixed with the tiny angelic tribute.

"I'm very hard to catch," she said timidly. "And if they can't catch me, then they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," Caesar said encouragingly

When district 12 rolled by, it wasn't fire girl that peaked my interest, it was her district partner. He successfully wiped us off of the slate with his declaration of his love. Rather than feeling frustration or even anger towards Peeta, I felt a bitter loathing towards the Capitol.

This was wrong. Why didn't anyone see it? Had it not been for these games then they would've been able to spend the rest of their lives together.

Once the interviews were over Thomas and I headed straight for the roof, still in our costumes. Upon arriving to the roof, we found Rue already waiting for us.

"Here's the plan," I said quietly. "As soon as the gong sounds. Run. Find each other and run."

"What about you?" Rue asked after sharing a doubtful look with Thomas.

"I'll get a weapon or two and join you."

"But what about supplies?" Thomas enquired.

"If you can reach a pack without getting hurt, get one." I paused. "I need you to listen to me carefully, alright?"

Watching me closely, they nodded.

"If you see my face on the list of the fallen, then you stick together. Alright. Promise me that?" I asked earnestly.

"But-"

"Promise me!"

With a hesitant look between the two of them, they promised.

Staying out for a while, they eventually left to meet up with their mentors.

Looking down into the streets, I let out a sigh as I watched the Capitol's citizens celebrating. Hearing a thud, I turned around and saw Cato with his fist against the brick wall. He was still in his costume, apart from the fact that he'd ditched his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"One stupid statement from lover boy and all the sponsors vanish," he snarled, his fist slamming against the wall again.

Quietly, I moved towards the elevator as my heart hammered in my chest. I skidded to a halt as I saw my heel where they had been discarded earlier tonight, right behind him.

Deciding that Newton wouldn't miss them too much, I walked cautiously towards the elevator once again.

"Why is it that you're always out here?" He asked all traces of anger gone from his voice.

"Damn it," I said quietly, biting my bottom lip before turning to face him. "I could ask you the same thing," I said, my eyes focused on the heels that he was holding in his hands.

"I came out here to think," he said calmly.

"Yeah, I can tell." I eyed his bruised hand before turning to go back to the elevator.

"Did you think about my offer?" He asked, stopping me once again.

"No. We're not joining the careers," I said, my back still facing him.

"Then do me a favour." He grasped my elbow gently as if he thought I would shatter if he applied too much pressure. Turning me around to face him, he handed me the heels. "Get out of the Cornucopia as fast as you can."

My eyes flickered across his face, looking for signs of a trick. I found none.

"Why won't you join us?" he asked cautiously.

"You're careers," I said simply. We both knew that that was all the information he needed.

Heading back onto our floor, I found Finnick in front of the TV his head in his hands.

"Finnick?" His head snapped up towards me as his shoulders relaxed a little. Scanning, his face I caught sight of his red and puffy eyes and the misery locked in them. This was the Finnick that I had lost. The boy who hid nothing from me, the one I knew practically everything about.

He pulled me into his arms, burying his face into my neck.

"Tomorrow-" He took a laboured breath. I knew what he was talking about. Tomorrow I entered the arena.

He pulled back. "I'm getting you out of that arena," he said a fierce determination hidden in his voice. "I don't care what your plan is, I'm getting you out."

"I-"

Swiftly, he placed a kiss on top of my head. "You need to sleep," he said leaving no room for argument.

I'd seen him like this so often. He wouldn't listen to anything that I would say or do. He'd made up his mind and there would be no convincing him otherwise. Normally when he was like this I gave in quickly but not this time. I couldn't risk Thomas' life.

Hugging, him tightly once again, I slowly got to my feet and walked to my room.

Tossing, in the bed I desperately attempted to fall asleep. Sitting up quickly, I grabbed some paper and a pen.

As soon the pen touched the paper everything that I'd kept bottled within me began to pour out.

_Dear Finnick_


	13. 13 Countdown

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Countdown

"Here," Newton said looping the locket around my neck.

"When they take my body back will you please make sure that Finnick gets the locket and the letters back please?"

Newton nodded once as the nerves and terror began to set in. As the bile began to rise up my throat we were called. I swallowed hard.

Numbly, I walked into the metal platform and was submerged into darkness. I closed my eyes, actually thinking about winning this before I shook my head, refusing to rise to my selfish desires.

Slowly, I scanned this year's arena. I took in the cornucopia. Its mouth spewed all of the supplies that we'd need; food, medicine, weapons and more. The perfect bait for the tributes. The arena was filled with pine trees; a haven for district 7 and a slap in the face for me.

Watching the clock at the cornucopia my heart began to accelerate as pictures flashed through my mind.

_Breathe..._

15  
_Christy, beaming at me..._

14  
_Newton, wearing his signature smile..._

13  
_Mum, smiling like she used to..._

12  
_Dad, laughing a deep chuckle..._

11  
_Mags with her incoherent grumblings..._

10  
_Finnick and his boyish grin..._

9  
_Aaron, taking me fishing..._

8  
_I looked to the left. Rue..._

7  
_To the right. Thomas..._

6  
_I looked to the left. Cato..._

5  
_He looked at me..._

4  
_I turned away..._

3  
_He still watched me..._

2  
_Breathe..._

1  
_"Ladies and gentlemen, let the annual 74th Hunger Games begin," announced Claudius Templesmith._

0  
A gong sounds

_Run!_


	14. 14 The Games

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died_.

The Games

As soon as the gong sounded, I shot off of the metal directly on the supplies before me; I desperately attempted to ignore the groans and cries of the tributes that had already fallen.

As soon as I reached the supplies, I scrambled together a few weapons; a sword and half a dozen knives. However, before I could reach for a backpack, I was flung onto my back with the tribute from 6 hovering over a glance at his eyes; I already knew that he had flipped. Any shred of who he had been was stripped away from him and was replaced with a maniacal gleam.

He looked possessed. But that was what the Capitol did. It poisoned your mind, filled you with hate and no matter how hard you tried to hide it or conceal it all it took was one slip up or distraction. That was when it possessed you and turned you into a monster or broke you completely.

He brought a knife to my throat and before he could even get close, pure adrenaline began to course through my veins. Grabbing a hold of his wrist I threw him off of me. I stood on his wrist to keep him in place as I reached over to pick up a backpack.

Looking back at the tribute below me, I watched him struggle madly under my foot. He wouldn't be my kill I decided, when a sharp desperate call of my name caught my attention. I scanned the area desperately for him and finally caught sight of him, struggling in the grip of district 7.

Within a second, I had set my aim, praying that this wasn't the first time my knife would miss. However, before I could throw it a sword plunged through 7"s body, forcing him to drop Thomas.

Once his body had hit the ground, Thomas turned fearfully to look at Cato. Instantly, I ran to them, fear filling every fibre of my being. I couldn't lose Thomas.

"Go kid," was all I managed to catch him say to Thomas, who shot off.

I regarded him suspiciously, before ducking under a strike from Glimmer. Almost instantaneously, startled, breathless gasps sounded from behind me.

Wide eyed, I turned around hoping that it wasn't Thomas. What I saw shocked me but I didn't let it distract me as I ran into the woods, without looking back. But as soon as I was in the safety of the trees, my eyebrows furrowed as I continued to run. Cato had picked her up by her neck, ready to strangle her.

As I made it into the woods I slowed down and whipped round when I heard a rustling from behind me. I drew my knife out but relaxed when I saw that it was Rue and Thomas.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I scanned them for any signs of injury.

"We're fine. Honestly," Thomas said as he pulled my hand and led me to an alcove that they had found.

It was well hidden amongst the bushes and boulders, with a single ray of light entering from a hole in the roof. The alcove led to an underground cave.

"Why would Cato hurt Glimmer?" Rue asked quietly after I had given them a brief story of what had happened in the bloodbath.

"I don't know," I answered, remembering him lifting her off of the ground by her neck. "When did you get that?" I asked looking at the backpack that Rue had been clutching in her arms.

"When everyone was distracted," Thomas answered as if it was no big deal that he risked his life in the bloodbath.

Emptying the backpacks we sorted through the contents; two sleeping bags, water purification tablets, rope, some dried fruit, a small first aid kit, some dried fruit and two empty water bottles.

"We have to get water," Rue decided, after looking over our supplies.

Standing at the mouth of the alcove, I handed Rue and Thomas a couple of daggers each.

"You need to stay quiet," I said, scanning the area around us. "If you need me, yell, I don't care how far I am just yell my name."

As we walked to the river, it almost seemed anticlimactic as nothing happened, no tribute crossed our path and no capitol ploys chose us as their victims. But this seemed to make me even more paranoid as I almost jumped out of my skin when I bumped into another person.

The girl from 5 scrambled to her feet and bolted before I could even stand up. Walking back to the alcove, I kept an eye on the two of them, making sure that they were safe.

Back in the safety of what would be our home for the next few days, I told them to stay put before tentatively beginning to hunt for food. Stabbing a few squirrels, I made my way back to Rue and Thomas. However, I quickly ushered them inside, abandoning the unlit fire, at the sound of footsteps. The laughter and jeering that followed the footsteps, immediately told me that it was the careers.

"I got three kills," taunted Clove as I shuffled deeper into the alcove, my heart thumping uncomfortably in my chest.

"How did I only get one?" Marvel complained, grumbling under his breath as he stomped past us.

"I would've gotten two if Cato hadn't stopped me from getting 4," Glimmer said, the whine evident in her tone. "Why'd you save her?"

"Drop it, Glimmer," Cato snarled, stalking off whist the rest of the pack dutifully followed after him. My ears must have been deceiving me but I could've sworn that I had heard five pairs of footsteps, not four.

Later that night as I sat taking the first shift I heard the Panem anthem, the one they played before the death toll. The clear sky made sure that I could clearly see the Capitol seal before the faces of the tributes would flash by along with their district number. The sky turned dark before the first face flashed in the sky.

It was the girl from 3; meaning that all four careers were still at large. That didn't surprise me. Then the boy from 5, both tributes from 6 and 7. The boy from 8 and both from 9. Then finally the girl from 10.

Darkness surrounded me once again as the Capitol seal disappeared from the sky.

I counted them off in my head.

10 tributes out of 24 of us were dead. 10 in one day.

Only 13 of us had to die until Thomas could go home.


	15. 15 Burns

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Burns

"I think I found some," Thomas said, indicating to a bush of berried that he'd found.

"Don't try anything unless you are hundred percent sure that they're safe," I reminded him as I noticed smoke in the sky. It looked as if it was from somewhere around us.

It was the smell of smoke as it hung in the air that told me that something was wrong. As soon as I heard a tree fall to the ground, my head whipped round to face Rue and Thomas.

"Run," I shouted. Instantly, they shot off as I ran behind them, whilst the fire rained down around us. I noticed some of the fire coming dangerously close to Rue. Quickly, I reached out a hand and pulled her out of the line of fire. Quietly, I hissed under my breath as it grazed my shoulder.

As soon as we had returned to the alcove, I ushered Thomas over to check on Rue. Gently, I peeled my jacket away from the tender skin on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut before looking down at the gruesome burn. Swallowing down the bile that rose in my throat. I hesitantly poured a few drops of water onto the burn. Water flooded my eyes as I gasped in pain. Blinking it away, I cautiously placed my jacket over it again.

It was Thomas who came to the decision of braving the games again. Walking through the woods, we came to a stop when we heard a voice. Hiding beneath the thick foliage, we listened to their voices.

I fought hard to conceal a gasp as I saw Peeta with the careers. The five of them looked up into a tree; the careers snarling and smirking at their newest prey. I followed their gaze and started when I saw Girl on Fire in the tree. It was as if she had been rid of all of her fighting spirit, now she sat helplessly in the tree with a large burn on her leg.

It all made sense now. The games makes must have loved the irony of it all. The girl _on_ fire.

"How's everything with you?" she asked smiling. I looked at her in confusion, wondering what had brought on the change in her mood. It seemed as if I wasn't the only one.

"Well enough," said Cato still wearing a self satisfied smirk. "Yourself?"

"It's a bit too warm," she remarked, bringing a smile to my face. "It's better up here. Why don't you come up?" What was she doing? If Cato managed to climb the tree then she was dead.

I knew that I was missing something. As my eyes scanned the tree, I zeroed in on the thin branches. It suddenly clicked. He was a lot bigger than her, he had a lot more muscle than her, and so the branches would never support his weight.

Slowly, I felt a smile spread across my face. Here were the careers, people taught to kill from the moment they left the cradle, overlooking a simple observation.

"I think I will," answered Cato, before attempting to scale the tree.

"Take this Cato," Glimmer simpered, handing him a bow and arrow. I noticed Katniss" eyes fixed onto the bow as Cato rejected it and began to climb the tree. Moments later a crack resounded as he fell to the floor.

Glimmer took a turn next and attempted to shoot an arrow at her. She, however, failed miserably as Katniss waved the arrow teasingly at her.

I mentally cursed myself as I watched the careers settle in for the night. We'd be stuck here all night waiting for the careers to sniff us out. Quietly, the three of us watched as the effects of the smoke took their toll on the careers. Rue shot up the tree quickly, while I attempted to stop her, my hand closing around nothing but air.

"What's she doing?" Thomas hissed quietly as we watched her silent conversation with Katniss. They froze as they heard rustling form beneath them.

Instinctively, I grabbed a sword, ready to provide a distraction to get the two safely away.

The rustling continued as I strained to see the source. Cato sat up suddenly, as I felt Thomas freeze besides me. Slowly, he looked towards the trees and my gaze followed. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Rue, hidden behind the leaves and Katniss feigned sleep.

He let out a stuttered breath, closed his eyes, and took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He rested his elbows on his knees, with his head in his hands.

"It was a dream," he muttered. "It didn"t happen, she"s alive." He repeated the words over and over. "She"s alive, she"s alive, she"s _alive._" My heart ached as I thought that he must love her a lot. Another person that would be broken when they saw someone that they loved die.

With a sigh, he lifted his head and looked at Glimmer who slept next to him. Frowning, he rolled her away from him and settled down with his arms behind his head.

Looking to the sky, he uttered my name, freezing me on spot. Had he discovered my position?

I watched apprehensively as he closed his eyes and turned his back to the trees, giving me a clear view of his face. Pulling Thomas down I flattened down against the ground as his breathing evened out.


	16. 16 Trackerjackers

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick wouldn't have died._

Tracker jackers

As the early rays of light trickled in and hit my face, I was startled awake. I looked down to see Thomas curled up beside me, still asleep. Glancing towards the trees I watched Katniss as she desperately sawed away at one of the branches on the tree. Quickly, I glanced towards Rue as she hastily scrambled down the tree before shaking Thomas awake.

"Run," I said as soon as I caught sight of the tracker jacker's nest as it fell to the ground. As the nest hit the ground, I climbed up a tree as quick as I could as the careers scrambled away from the merciless stings. Gazing down at the careers I watched them bolt but my gaze remained fixed on Glimmer as she shrieked in pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the dreaded sting on my arm, right next to my burn. Clamping my teeth onto my bottom lip I heard Glimmer call out to the others, but no one returned. She twitched on the ground as if she was possessed before she finally stilled.

As soon as the wasps disappeared in search of more victims, Katniss wasted no time in climbing down the tree and approached the body of the dead tribute. The girl who once exuded beauty and charm had now been reduced to oozing puss and poison from the stings.

Katniss became more desperate as the cannon sounded. I caught myself before I could call out to her as I heard the thud of footsteps. My heart began to race as dread filled me for my fellow tribute. But I let out a breath that I hadn't realised that I had been holding, when I noticed that it was only Peeta.

He spoke urgently to her in whispered breaths which meant that I couldn't pick up what he had been saying.

However, when he shouted "Run" she didn't hesitate.

Moments later, Cato ran into the clearing and headed straight for Peeta and pinned him to a tree, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He swayed slightly from the effects of the poison, his footing heavy but his glare remained as fearsome as ever.

"You let her get away, lover boy," he spat. Using this opportunity, I climbed down, aware of the sharp sting coming from my arm.

Quietly, I walked away, determined to make no sound. But I stopped as soon as I heard the sickening sound of metal on skin.

Before I could stop myself, I found myself running towards them, an uncomfortable feeling in my gut.

Terrified, I watched as Cato yanked his sword out from Peeta who gave a strangled groan.

"Cato!"

It left my throat before I could stop it. He spun around, swaying a little, but stepped towards me.

I looked back at Peeta and motioned with my hands for him to run. He looked at me with uncertainly before running off with a limp. I turned back to the career that now stood a metre or so away from me. I had to remind myself that even though he was intoxicated with the poison from the stings, he was still dangerous.

He released his sword from his hand and it fell to the ground with a clatter. As he raised a hand towards me, my hand inched towards a dagger but stilled as he placed his hand gently on my cheek. I watched him intently, as his thumb stroked my cheek. It would be so easy to kill him, to get rid of one of the toughest competitors in these games. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how hard I argued with myself.

As he stared at me dotingly, I took hold of his sword and placed his arm over my shoulder, ignoring the protest erupting from my shoulder. Slowly, I began to lead him away making sure that I didn't take him too close to our alcove. For some unknown reason his health was now _one_ of my major concerns but Thomas' and Rue's remained my priority.

I spotted Rue and Thomas as they pocked their heads out. Catching sight of them, I shook my head at them as their eyes drifted over to Cato and they ducked back into safety.

"You're beautiful," he said as I sat him down on a fallen log. I paid no attention to him as I searched for the correct leaf to draw out the poison.

"Sure."

"I mean it," he persisted, pouting slightly as I gathered a handful of leaves.

"Of course you do."

"Would you like to know a secret?" he asked sounding like a giddy child. "About _the girl_?" I looked up at him curiously.

But, I placed a leaf into my mouth and chewed it before taking the disgustingly sticky mixture out. "I need to treat your burns," I explained.

Slowly, he stretched out his arm and placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away giving a hiss of pain. Cautiously he pulled my sleeve down and I thought I had heard him suck in a breath. Avoiding his gaze, I covered up his burn with the leaves. I watched as the crinkles by his eyes disappeared.

He watched me intently as I finished treating the stings on his arms.

"Any more?" I asked. He nodded and lifted his shirt. I averted my gaze as I chewed the leaf. Slowly, I turned back to him and looked at his sculptured chest, swallowed and placed it onto the stings as I felt my face burn.

"All done?" I asked as I avoided his eyes.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You need to go back to the Cornucopia." He nodded silently.

As we slowly made our way through the forest, I was acutely aware of the fact that he hadn't spoken a word. A silent career was dangerous. They were either hiding, formulating a plan or waiting to attack.

Reaching the cornucopia, I stopped and handed him his sword.

"It was you," he said so softly that I almost missed it.

"What was?" I asked attempting to rifle through the earlier conversation that had taken place.

He walked up to me and pulled down my shirt sleeve to reveal the gruesome mess that was now my shoulder. Taking off some of the leaves from his arm, he placed it onto my shoulder.

"The next time that we meet will be as the final two," he said as if he was trying to convince himself.

"We _won't_ meet again," I said quietly.

His eyes lit up as if I had challenged him before they swept across my face repeatedly. Turning on my heels, I walked away, knowing that his eyes were drilling into my back.


	17. 17 An Unlikely Alliance

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick wouldn't have died._

_An Unlikely Alliance_

Entering our alcove, I stood still watching the scene before me. Thomas was hovering protectively over Rue who was busy applying the sticky leaves to the stings on the body. The body of the girl on fire.

As soon as she had gained consciousness, she immediately looked down at the leaves on her arms. Becoming alert of her surroundings, her eyes darted quickly cross the rocky surface of the inner cave and soon rested on the three of us.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, eyeing us as if we posed a threat.

"We're not going to hurt you," Rue said quickly stepping closer to her. As her eyes scanned over Rue's tiny frame, her posture began to relax as she obviously arrived to the conclusion that she was no threat. Her eyes flickered over to me for the slightest of seconds and her posture immediately became as taut as a bowstring.

"You need to eat something," I said walking over to the grossling that we had caught while she was unconscious. Rue immediately shot off to help Katniss while dragging a reluctant Thomas behind her.

Throughout the night, I made sure that I kept an eye on Katniss as she spoke to Rue and Thomas. I couldn't get my head around her and it was beginning to wear away at me mentally.

One minute she looked ready to rip the three of us to shreds but the next she was speaking to the two of them, her eyes holding a tender warmth.

"Masie, come on," Thomas said, snapping me from my daze.

Slowly, I walked towards them and sat across from Katniss as I eyed her wearily.

"Katniss wants to join our alliance. Can she, please?" Rue asked. With one look at her pleading eyes, I relented with a nod.

As they continued to talk, their focus soon drifted onto life in the districts. I watched Thomas as he became enraptured with the talk of the outer districts. His boyish innocence took the fact that they were treated so harshly as a shock. It wasn't a shock to me. They were poor because their victors rarely won, that's what my teachers had drilled into my head.

But how did that even begin to explain the horrible treatment that they faced? They had no or little use to the Capitol. That was the bitter truth. Careers, on the other hand had a lot of use in the Capitol's eyes. Sure, we provided them with food, masonry and luxury but in reality we were their toys. Toys that were willing to do anything for the money that they supplied.

"What's district four like?" Rue asked quietly.

Whilst Thomas spoke fondly of our district I couldn't help but wonder. District 11 and 12, they were the poorest and contrasted so much with the careers, the richest.

While the careers skills were discovered at a young age and were honed to perfection, the outer tributes had to rely on pure skill. Where any small violation of the rules got them a public whipping, the Capitol knew that the academies that we were trained in were illegal. Yet, they turned a blind eye.

It had always been there the double standard, but no one dared mention it. Especially not the careers. After all, the careers were the easiest to control.

"They've got a mound of supplies," Rue said drawing me out of my thoughts.

"What if they didn't," Katniss said as I caught onto what she was saying. "What if they were gone? It is the Hunger Games after all."

"But they're not hungry," Rue said sharing a confused look with Thomas.

"We"re going to have to fix that," she said as her eyes met mine, seeking my assistance.

She knew as well as I did, that alone we were useless. I nodded slowly, an unspoken truce forming between us. This wouldn't completely eliminate the careers but it would set them back. A major advantage for us.

Later that night as Rue and Thomas retreated deeper into hidden cave, I turned to face Katniss.

"I'm only in this alliance for Rue's sake," she said not facing me.

"I know."

"You'll join me tomorrow?" she asked quietly, still looking out into the forest.

"Of course," I paused. "Peeta, he-"

"I don't want to know," she said sharply, facing me for the first time.

That's when I noticed it. The hopelessness in her eyes. Behind her tough exterior she was lost, without a clue. She wanted to go home; she ached to return to her sister.

She was here fulfil her goal; I was here to fulfil mine.


	18. 18 Evening The Playing Field

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick wouldn't have died._

Evening The Playing Field

"Keep each other safe," I said, looking over Rue and Thomas one final time. Glancing at each other, they nodded at each other before they sped off whilst Katniss and I ran for the Cornucopia.

As she stepped forward, I pulled her back. Looking to the sky, I watched as they lit the first bonfire. The steam that rose attracted the careers attention making them gather their weapons, as they made their way towards the first bonfire; I scaled a tree which granted me a bird's eye view. Looking into the clearing, I took in the supplies that were piled in the centre with the small boy from 3 left to guard it.

None of this made any sense? Why had they left their supplies with an obviously weak tribute? Why was he even allowed into their alliance?

Whatever his purpose was, he was clearly valuable to them.

As the three remaining careers left the cornucopia, their conversation drifted towards the topic of Peeta. While Cato explained Peeta's broken state, Katniss' head snapped towards me.

It was obvious that she was trying to ask me. What that what I was trying to tell her? I nodded once.

Biting her bottom lip, she turned to the task in hand and raised her bow and arrow. What was she doing?

As she lowered the bow, I followed her gaze and watched as district 5 emerged from the bushes. Slowly, she approached the supplies, taking a tiny step. From then on she travelled around the supplies in an odd fashion; she hopped around, took small jumps and tiny steps until she tripped. Giving a quiet squeal, she fell to the floor, bracing herself with her hands. Almost she was back on her feet, making sure to take a lot more care with her footing.

The mines, of course. The supplies were booby trapped. That was why district 3 had survived for so long. Technology. Their speciality. He must've been able to reactivate the mines that surrounded the metal plates.

I watched as district 5 did her odd routine and ran back into hiding. However, my eyes were fixed on the smoke in the sky. They'd lit the second fire.

Another look passed between the two of us as we realised the short amount of time that we had left. The careers weren't stupid, they'd figure out that this was a ploy sooner rather than later.

With a single glance down at Katniss, I noticed her clenched jaw and rigid grip on her bow.

Carefully, she shot the first arrow at a bag of apples, creating a tear in the bag. Quickly, she shot the second one, the tear becoming a hole that the first apple probably would've fallen out of with the slightest of nudge.

Risking a glance down at her, I watched her release the third arrow until I was almost blown out of the tree. Struggling, I wrapped my arms around the trunk in the hopes of gaining some stability.

The explosion continued for minutes, raining burning debris over me, some of it cutting agonisingly into my arms until it stopped.

As Katniss struggled to move back into the shelter of the trees, Cato and the rest of the careers stormed into the opening. Although there was no way that he could've seen me, his rage was so extreme, that I feared for my life.

Furious, he turned to 3, picked him up by his neck and jerked it once. The lifeless body fell to the ground. I smothered a gasp as I wondered how he could do it.

Oh right, I'd forgotten. He was a career. But that did absolutely nothing to ease the pain in my gut. It was as if I was disappointed in him and expected more. Why?

Quickly we made our way out, repeating Rue's four not tune over and over. That is until I heard a sharp cry of "Masie!"

Giving Katniss a nod, I immediately ran towards the sound of Thomas" voice.

_Shout my name if you're in danger._ That's what I had told him before we had left.

Ignoring my training as a career, I turned a deaf ear to the world; I sped up, my heart hammering painfully until I was slammed into the tree. The firm grip on my arms pushed mercilessly against the new scratches and burns from the explosions, emitting a pained gasp from me.

Glancing up, I peered into blue eyes.


	19. 19 Confrontations

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick wouldn't have died._

Confrontations

As the pained gasp left my throat, his grip on my arms immediately slackened and he seemed to contemplate taking a step back but remained rooted to his spot.

"Why is it that whenever I see you you're injured?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you care?" I asked, fighting the ridiculous urge to melt into his touch.

"I _don't_," he hissed, tightening his grip.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with," I said straining my ears to locate the sound of Thomas" voice. Or in the worst case scenario; the sound of a cannon.

"You think I'd hurt you?" He looked at me, his eyes guarded, rendering me unable to understand his motive.

"_Obviously_," I scoffed. His grip on my arms squeezed painfully as I gave a pained squeak. Slowly, he lowered my sleeve and caught sight of the debris trapped agonisingly in the gashes.

"You blew up the supplies," he said his voice caught somewhere between pride, awe and anger. A potent combination on a career, especially on a career as lethal as him.

As his eyes hardened, I shrank back in fear.

"I had everything under control," he spat out, leaning close, our faces inches apart. "I had everything in control; I volunteered, it'd be me and Clove as the final two. _I'd _win. I'd go home...But then you! You turn up and everything falls apart!"

"What did I do?" I hissed, my training as a career coming into play. Don't show weakness. Don't back down. Don't _lose_. "Do you know what your problem is? You can't control your anger. In the end that's going to be the thing that kills you in this arena."

He scoffed as his hands slowly left my arms and moved to the trunk on either side of my head, trapping me in his arms.

"What did you do?" he repeated, completely ignoring anything else that I had said as his eyes narrowed into slits, his voice hard.

Before I could react his lips lowered onto mine; demanding and punishing.

Surprised, my hands rose to his chest and shoved at him. One of his hands slid from the trunk and encased my ones on his chest in a tight grip. I struggled futilely until he pulled away.

"That," he said his eyes boring into mine with such an intensity that I couldn't look away. "Is what you did."

"Masie!" The panicked cry snapped me back to my surroundings. Giving a shove to his chest, I broke free of his grip and ran towards the sounds of his frantic grip.

I came to a halt as I looked over the scene.

"Aww, look. Here she is," Clove cooed pushing the knife closer to his neck. Instantly I was on edge, I pushed her off of him and grabbed a dagger and held it to her neck.

"I told you that would come after him," she said smugly, diverting my attention until I felt pain erupting from my side. Glancing down I saw a knife sticking out of my side. Gritting my teeth, I pulled it out slowly, grateful that it hadn't gone too far.

Turning to face her, I grabbed her by her neck and squeezed slightly.

"I told you," I whispered threateningly. "I told you that if you went after him then I'd kill you. I'm giving you one more chance. Run."

Slowly, she stood her eyes locked on mine. I knew what she was doing. She was running every possible outcome through her mind. But as she left, her eyes kept flickering over to mine, I knew that she knew that I wasn't going down.

"Katniss! Masie"

"Rue," Thomas shot to his feet as we ran towards the sound of her voice. Thomas let out a strangled gasp as he caught sight of Marvel's body with an arrow sticking out of it. Looking for Rue my eyes fell onto her in Katniss" arms.

Instantly I sank to the ground beside her as Thomas took a hold of one of her hands.

"You're going to be alright," he muttered reassuringly.

"It's alright," she said her eyes locked onto mine for the briefest of seconds. "Sing."

I glanced over at Katniss as she began to sing.

As Rue closed her eyes for the final time, Thomas" eyes met with mine. Reflected in those eyes should've been youth but what I saw shook me to my core. His eyes were haunted with the pain of a tortured soul. He was a tribute, a boy, who was forced to watch as his closest friend died.

Yet, as soon as my eyes met Katniss" all I saw was an empty void. It was as if she had been drained of her soul. Mirroring what I felt

Tentatively, I raised my hand to stroke the head off of Rue's forehead. The pain returned with a vengeance as the bitter sting of tears assaulted my eyes.

"Will you help me?" she asked as my gaze fell to the flowers in her hand.

"Of course," I said as I pulled out a few flowers and began to arrange them around her body.

Slowly, Thomas outstretched his hand towards me. He closed his hand and weaved the flowers through her hair.

That caught my attention. His touches were feather soft, similar to the caresses of a lover as his hands ghosted over her cheek.

Quietly, we stood, each of us taking turns to say our final goodbye to Rue.

When it was my turn, I sank to the floor and gathered her limp body into my arms.

"I have so much to thank you for," I said quietly. "Your bravery was awe inspiring, your hope admirable and your courage undeniable. But the thing that I admired the most was that you managed to get Thomas to act so _childish_ and _immature_ in such harsh circumstances. Thank you."

Slowly, I leaned down and planted a kiss onto her forehead.

As Katniss gave her own final farewell, Thomas and I kissed our palms, touched our hearts and raised it in the air.


	20. 20 The Announcement

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick would've lived. _

The Announcement

As the three of us sat in the cave, I couldn't help but miss Rue's presence. I could still picture her, sitting beside Thomas, smiling as though she was completely unaware of the Games going on around her, as though her childhood hadn't been brutalised.

Slowly, my eyes flickered over to Thomas' form as he laid on one of the sleeping bags. How was it that he had become so weak within the space of 5 minutes?

"Masie," he had called weakly once we were in the safety of the cave. Startled, I looked over at him and my eyes zeroed in on his two hands clasped at his stomach as blood seeped out. Horrified, my eyes briefly met Katniss' as I caught sight of her pained expression. Clove. She did this to him.

Rushing over to him, I wrapped the wound up in bandages, unable to find anything to heal his wound.

As soon as I had dealt with him, I turned away and wrapped the bandage around my side where Clove had struck. The pain was barely bearable, but it was a scratch compared to Thomas' wound.

A small thump rang out. I glanced at Katniss before I walked out, catching sight of the silver parachute stuck in a tree. Plucking it into my hands, my eyes landed on Katniss as she hovered protectively over Thomas' sleeping figure.

Silently, I held up the parachute.

"We got a gift from the sponsors," I said quietly.

Slowly, she walked towards me and opened the package up. Inside of it was a small loaf of bread in the shape of a crescent with seeds on top.

"It's from 11," she said quietly. It was a gift from one of the poorest districts. It was a thank you for looking after their tribute.

Waking Thomas, we shared the bread between the three of us as I caught sight of the wince of pain that he gave.

That night as I took first watch, I watched as Rue's face appeared in the sky.

_Eight of us left. _

As I looked out into the arena, I tried desperately to stop thinking about Cato's latest ploy. I mean why would he _kiss_ me?

After returning from the hunt, I instantly walked to Thomas' side to change the bandages.

_Where are you Finnick? I **need** you._

Straining my ears, I heard the Capitol's anthem followed by the sound of Claudius' voice.

"There has been a rule change," he announced stunning me. This was the Hunger Games, the rules didn't change. They were absolute. "Two tributes in _any_ alliance will be crowned as the victors."

I watched as Katniss stiffened and turned to face me, her entire body stoic.

"Peeta's still out there," I said quietly as I watched apprehension form in her eyes. "Go to him."

Standing up, I gathered Rue's supplies and handed them to her. "Peeta _needs_ you."

Slowly, she nodded at me before her eyes settled onto Thomas as he watched us, his eyes haunted. Walking up to him, she pushed some of his hair off of his forehead. "Look after him."

"With my life," I answered as she left the cave in search of Peeta.

"You need to eat," I insisted, pushing the meat closer to Thomas.

"I can't," he moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Please, you need to-" I was cut off by another small thump. Instinctively, my hand reached for the dagger at my waist, before I left the cave.

Relief filled me as I laid my eyes onto the parachute that was carelessly placed on the ground. As soon as I had walked back into the cave, I opened the package. My eyes took in the sight of three of the Capitol's painkillers. I knew that they were expensive and I barely suppressed a shudder at the thought of what the sponsors would ask for in return.

I handed Thomas two of the pills and a water bottle and swallowed one myself. The effect was instantaneous. Once, I had managed to get him to eat something, the pills began to make him drowsy. As he stayed asleep, I knew that somewhere in the arena there'd be berries that would be able to heal just a small part of his wound

Making sure that the entrance was hidden, I ventured out. Every once in a while I stopped as I caught sight of some berries. However, I took my time in analysing them. The slightest of mistakes and it could cost Thomas his life.

As I wandered through the forest, I caught sight of blond hair. Immediately, I ducked behind a tree, pressing my body flush against the trunk.

OK. The figure was obviously male, so it was either Peeta or Cato. It couldn't be Peeta because if he was smart, he would be hiding. Especially after receiving such a fatal injury.

Straightening my shoulders, I stepped out from behind the tree. I needed answers and he was the only one who could provide them.

"You're a bit far from the cornucopia, aren't you?" I asked, my hand moving to the dagger at my waist.

"Clove and I decided that we should divide and conquer," he said, completely unfazed by my presence. At the mention of her name, my hand instinctively drifted to my side.

"You're hurt again," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah," I said, taking a knife firmly in my hand. "You should congratulate your district partner for the wonderful job that she did on the two of us. "

"She-"

"Tell me," I said as I cut him off, twirling the knife in my hand. "Why shouldn't I kill you? After all without your distraction, I'd have reached Thomas in time."

He fixed his eyes onto mine as he dropped his sword to the ground. "Because you're curious," he said walking towards me as I stopped spinning the knife. "You can't help but wonder. Why didn't I kill you all those times?"

He stopped before me, leaving him completely vulnerable. "But," he whispered. "More than anything you've been analysing every possible motive that I could have for kissing you."

"I don't have time for this," I said as I wondered if it was a career's skill to turn a scenario around. How had the roles reversed?

As I moved to step around him, his hands closed gently around my waist.

"You've run a thousand possibilities through your head. From a distraction to a ploy for sponsors. But you'll have avoided the most obvious one."

"Really?" I snapped the knife now back at my waist.

"Yes, really," he said clearly amused. "Do you want to know why? I think it's because secretly... you feel the same way."

Slowly, he lowered his head to mine; constantly gauging my reaction but my eyes were  
firmly fixed onto his captivating ones.

"Stop it," I snapped as his lips were millimetres away from my own. Stepping away from him, I muttered angrily to myself.

_Stupid blue eyes. I came here for a reason._

As I walked away, I heard him call out. "I'll help you."

I stopped. "What?" It barely left my throat.

"You were looking for berries right? For the kid?"

I turned to face him, suddenly on my guard again.

"I'll help you," he repeated, his voice stripped down to show me that he was serious.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you,' I warned.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I know."


	21. 21 The Feast

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died. _

The Feast

While I was foraging for the berries, I made a show of keeping him in my line of sight. If I had sight of him then he wouldn't be able to attack me. But surprisingly, he did absolutely nothing. I was even more surprised when he pointed me towards the right ones.

Slowly, I found myself relaxing in his presence. Snapping myself out of it, I reminded myself that he was a career, the biggest competition.

"You can go back now," I said, making sure that he left so that he couldn't follow me back.

"No, I can't. What kind of man would I be if I left you all alone?" He said as he smirked.

"The kind from district 2," I muttered aloud, impatient to get back to Thomas.

"You need someone to protect you," he announced, his arms crossed over his chest and a lazy smile placed on his face.

"And I suppose that's you?" I asked with a lazy snort. When he nodded I asked," You?"

"If you care to remember, I beat you in training," he said smugly.

"Only because you cheated," I muttered, and then I said aloud, "I need to go."

I don't know how it had happened or what he had done but the next thing I knew, he was walking back with me.

"What about Clove?" I asked in one last desperate attempt to lose him.

"She can look after herself."

"Look," I said, just metres away from the cave. "Before you can even try anything, I can promise that I'll have a knife through you."

"I won't try anything," he assured me.

I watched, awestruck, as he approached Thomas with surprising tenderness. Whilst I prepared the berries for Thomas, I noticed how he leant closer to Cato, completely hooked by his words, the youthful look slowly returning to his eyes.

I couldn't kill Cato. Not when he'd brought Thomas back to his normal self.

Once the berries had been crushed to form a red mixture, I walked towards the two of them. Slowly, I sank to the ground besides them.

Cautiously, Thomas glanced at the contents of the bowl as an uneasy expression crossed his face.

"Hey kid," Cato said, diverting Thomas' attention to himself. "Did I ever tell you about the time that I ..." His voice carried on as warmth filled me as I glanced at him thankfully.

Thomas was so wrapped up in his story that he paid absolutely no heed to me as I spoon fed him. As the syrup took its effect, Thomas yawned before laying back into the sleeping bag, his eyes watching the two of us closely.

"Thank you," I said, not looking at him as I brushed back Thomas" fringe.

"You're welcome," he said as he stood and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going?" It left my throat before I could've stopped it. Surprised, he turned to face me as something grew in his eyes.

"I'm taking first watch," he announced as he settled himself down.

"No, I-"

"Go to sleep." he said, there was no mistaking that it was a command.

If he thought that I was going to allow him to order me around than he was _hugely_ mistaken.

"Go to sleep," he repeated softly, catching me off guard. "I doubt that you'd have slept at all yesterday."

As I woke up, I immediately took in the career that sat guarding us.

"You were supposed to wake me," I hissed quietly as Thomas lay asleep.

"You needed the rest," he said indifferently. How did he do it? He was constantly watching over me and acting as if it didn't matter. As if we weren't in the Hunger Games.

Turning my attention away from him, I focused onto Thomas. The berries were a short term fix. He needed medicine, the one thing that I couldn't provide in these games.

For once I didn't have Finnick to rely on.

Sure he'd be able to get me the medicine, but at what cost? Selling his body? Selling mine?

He wouldn't hesitate to sell his body. But mine? Never.

I gritted my teeth as pain gripped my side. The pain killers were wearing off.

Instantly, Cato was at my side.

"Let me take a look at it," he said quietly.

"No," I said, automatically on my guard, knowing just how easy it would be for him to get rid of me if I did.

"Why? Because all careers know is killing?" he snapped, shutting me up quickly.

Slowly, he sat me down as he roughly pulled out the first aid kit. "You have a lot of prejudices against careers," he fumed. But he didn't seem angry, he seemed...hurt?

"You seem to forget that you were born in a careers district that you were brought up as a career. You don't want to be seen as a career, right?" he ground out as he rifled through the kit, his jaw clenched. Silently I lifted the side of my shirt and unwound the bandage from my side, deciding that it would be better if I didn't provoke him.

"And why would you? I mean careers are just murderers right? Careers are unfeeling. They're incapable of compassion. Of love." He spat as he stared down at the wound his partner had inflicted onto me. I watched him carefully, a lump lodged in throat as he redressed it tenderly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "You're a career but you're not incapable of compassion. I mean look at what you did for Thomas, for me."

"And love?" he asked just as quietly, meeting my eyes for the smallest of seconds before looking back down.

"O-of course, you're capable of love," I said unnerved by the intensity in his eyes. "I mean-"

"Masie-" Thomas moaned as Cato sighed.

Instantly, I was by his side as I muttered reassuringly, my eyes fixed on the career that now stood protectively over the two of us.

As he met my eyes, I knew that our conversation wasn't over.

I tore my eyes away from his as the Capitol's anthem sounded and was followed by Claudius Templesmith's voice.

As he spoke of a 'feast' I quickly lost interest, but as soon as he spoke of the backpacks I straightened up.

"In each backpack, there is something that you need desperately."

Thomas' medicine.

"Think wisely. Can you afford to decline?"

_No._


	22. 22 The Capitol's Lovers

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick wouldn't have died._

**Finnick's POV**

"Why should I do it?" Crane asked as he lounged in his chair, smirking infuriately at me. I forced myself to unclench my fists; the bastard knew that she was like a sister to me.

"Because of the uprisings," I said shortly, cutting off any chance of him drawing the matter out. Immediately, he straightened out. "All of Panem think that the Capitol is cruel, that it is unfeeling."

"O'dair-" he began warningly as I interrupted him, leaning back in my chair, feeling the gaze of the other victor's fixed onto me. It wasn't often that a victor would receive a private audience with the head gamemaker.

"Apart from the careers districts because the careers know what it's like to be showered with the Capitol's grace," I said, hating the words that were being drawn out of my mouth.

He arched an eyebrow, clearly interested.

"What better way to show the Capitol's generosity than to allow two careers to win," I proposed, knowing that he was hooked.

"What's you angle?" he questioned as he reached for his wine glass.

"I get my sister back home," I said, not at all interested with his games or the conditions that he would undoubtedly attach. It was obvious what he'd want in return, what the Capitol would want in return from their favourite prostitute.

"Why _them_? It could be absolutely anyone?" he asked, as if he was in control of the situation, all while he was unknowingly playing straight into my hands.

"They're in love. It's a sign that the Capitol isn't cold hearted."

As a thoughtful expression crossed his features, I moved in for the kill.

"Think about it," I said as I rose to my feet. "Two careers in love. The Capitol's perfect weapon against rebellion and this time we know what would happen if the districts were to up rise.' I cut myself off, hell if Masie died in those games and the uprisings occurred, I'd be one of the first to lead the way.

I walked away from him with a heavy heart. I knew that district 2 loved her; why else wouldn't he have killed her when he knew that she was listening that first night? She was just too stubborn to admit the way that she felt for him.

But there was another reason. If they both got out, she wouldn't be forced into selling her body, especially when all of Panem saw that she was attached to such a fearsome career. A small smirk tugged at my lips that would piss her sponsors off, particularly the disturbing old men that dedicated all of the money that I could ask for.

Masie's fate was now in the hands of Seneca Crane and I could do nothing but wait


	23. 23 Loss

_Disclaimer: _

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Loss

"You can't go," Thomas protested as he gripped my hand tightly.

"Thomas-"

"No," he said, his voice hard as I walked away from him. "Promise me."

"You'll die if I don't," I said softly as I crushed the leftover berries.

"I don't care," he hissed as he struggled to sit up. Immediately, Cato was at his side, helping him sit up. "Back me up here, Cato."

"He's right, Masie" he said, his eyes daring me to challenge him.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I made my way over to the two of them.

"You need to keep your strength up," I said as I handed him the bowl.

"No," he said as he shook his head.

"Thomas you're acting like a child," I protested as I looked at Cato for help. He raised an eyebrow in retaliation.

"I _am_ a child," he said, bringing a lump to my throat. He was just a child.

"Come on Thomas," I pleaded quietly as I handed him the bowl once again.

"Promise me," he repeated, staring me down.

I sighed heavily. "I promise," I said quietly as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Come on," Cato said to Thomas. "Eat."

As he watched over Thomas, he locked his eyes onto mine. I knew that he'd caught what I'd done.

Looking away from him, I watched as the berries took their affect on Thomas, who lay onto his back.

Slowly, I sat beside him, my hand running through his hair as a deep sense of self hatred gathered in my gut.

I _lied_ to him.

I made my way over to my set of weapons as a hand clamped onto my forearm and spun me around.

"What?" I asked in frustration as his hands gripped my shoulders.

"You made a promise to the kid," he said angrily. "And whether you believe it or not, crossing your fingers doesn't break a promise."

"Why do you care?" I spat as I felt all of my fighting spirit drain out of me.

"Look at him," he said taking my chin in his hand and forcing me to look at Thomas in his weakened his state.

"You _promised_. You promised Thomas and you've never broken a promise. Don't you dare break one now!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" I snapped as I wrenched myself out his grip. "He won't survive the day if I don't go!"

"I'll go in your place," he hissed, the irritation clear on his face.

"Why would you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've grown attached," he said slowly. "...To the kid."

"Here's the deal," he paused. "I go to the feast and get both of our packs. But you have to stay here, protecting Thomas."

"You'd do that?" I asked. "You'd risk your life for Thomas, knowing that you might not come back?"

"I'll come back," he said, coming to stand before me. "I promise."

He stood before me for a few second as though he was considering something.

Slowly, he dropped his head, his lips lingering on my cheek. As he walked out of the cave, I felt a lump form in my throat.

I had no clue how long it had been since he'd left, but I sat by Thomas" side willing myself to focus on him.

But I couldn't.

For some inconceivable reason my mind was solely fixed on the career who was risking his life this very minute.

My heart thumped as I heard the first, then second cannon. Where was he?

Sighing, I laid my hand onto Thomas" forehead and pulled it back as I felt how hot his body was. He needed that medicine.

As the seconds ticked by I realised just how stupid I was. I'd entrusted Thomas" life into the hands of the head career. Why would he care?

I let out a laboured breath as I felt pain settled into my heart. But I knew that it wasn't from my wound.

As footsteps drew near, I snapped to my feet, a knife clutched in my hand. My grip loosened as I felt my eyes onto him.

"Whose blood is it?" I asked unable to stop my hand from drifting to his chest as I wiped some of it off.

"District 11"s," he said quietly.

"What?" I gasped as I looked down at my red streaked finger tips then back up to his eyes. "Why?"

"He killed Clove," he said as looking away from me. But not before I caught sight of the utter pain in his eyes.

"Masie!" Thomas shouted in pain.

I ran to his side as Cato sat opposite me and handed me the backpack. As I rifled through its content, Cato made light of unwrapping Thomas" wound.

As I found the container, hope bloomed in my heart but it diminished as I opened it. There wasn't enough.

Catching sight of my expression, Cato looked at me.

"It's alright," Thomas said quietly. "It's my time to go."

"No," I insisted. "There's enough to heal you temporarily. Once you get out, you can get fixed."

"No, Masie. I can't do that," he said quietly. "I'm not scared anymore."

As tears filled my eyes, I shook my head. "No! Alright? I promised that I would get you home and I'm going to do just that."

"Sometimes you can't fulfil all of the promises that you make," he said laughing weakly. "Swear to me that you'll use the medicine to heal yourself."

"I ca-"

"Swear on Aaron's memory," he said firmly. "Won't you complete your little brother's dying wish?"

I nodded in defeat and watched as he called Cato's name and spoke to him in whispered breaths.

"I promise," Cato said, his eyes darting over towards me.

"Will you tell me a story Mashie?" Thomas asked.

I nodded, my mind heading straight for the story that I knew he'd heard thousands of time. I began to speak softly. "When you were 5, you insisted that we took you on your first fishing trip." Slowly, my voice drifted on as my eyes stayed constantly fixed onto Thomas.

I watched utterly helpless as he took his final breath, his smile remaining in his face.

The cannon sounded.

"I'm so sorry," I said over and over again as I closed his eyes for the final time. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face into his hair as the sobs wrenched out of my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated in between whispers as I felt arms wrap around me and a chin placed on top of my head.

"It's alright," Cato said quietly as he set Thomas" body onto the ground. "He's away from all of this."

As the hovercraft raised his body up and understood what he meant. Even if he had won the games, he'd never escape the torment. The Capitol would twist him and take everything good and pure about him and manipulate it. Just like it had done to each and every one of its victors.

I watched Cato out of the corner of my eye. "Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here. I only make you a huge target and I-I can't do that," he said a sort of hopelessness to his voice.

"Don't you _dare_," I said my voice cracking as I fought to hold back tears. The thought of him leaving. It did something strange to me. I-I felt almost empty inside.

That was when I came to the realisation; I couldn't let him go. I'd formed an attachment to him. A reckless, uncontrollable attachment.

As I stood before him, I rose to my tiptoes and fisted his jacket in my hands. I took a breath to steady my rapidly beating heart before I crashed my lips to his.

Instantly, he tensed before wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him.

"I need you," I finally admitted into his chest as my knees gave way and I fell to the ground. He followed suit and pulled me into his arms.

Slowly, he began to rock me back and forth as I sobbed into his chest.

The games makers had finally done it.

They'd broken me.


	24. 24 Healing

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Healing

"Turn around," he said softly as he held the container in his hands. Thomas' medicine. Noticing my hesitation, he continued in an even softer voice "You promised him."

"Alright," I said quietly. I held my hand out to him. "I can do it."

"No, it's alright. I'll do it."

As he peeled my bandages away, I couldn't help but notice the oddity of this situation. Here was the career that was renowned for his cruelty, tending to my wound with the utmost care.

He glanced up at me as he dipped his finger into the medicine. I jumped slightly as his cool fingers came into contact with the flesh around the cut.

"Thank you," I said as he turned away from me while he made sure to avoid my gaze.

"I'll take first watch," he announced as he turned to look into the rain.

"There's really no point, no one's going to hunt in the rain."

He nodded once, still looking out. Turning, I caught sight of the sleeping bag where Thomas had died. Less than a metre away from me, the life had been drained out of him.

I smothered a sob as I set my eyes firmly onto the sleeping bag. Quietly, Cato walked towards it, picked up the other sleeping bag and set it up at the other side of the cave.

"Go to sleep," he said as he motioned me over to the sleeping bag.

"No it's-"

"Come on," he insisted as he pulled me over to it.

"What about you?" I asked softly.

"I'll be alright," he muttered, still not looking at me.

I nodded once, my heart heavy.

I tossed and turned, futilely fighting the oncoming sense of claustrophobia. The cave seemed too small. I was trapped by the fact that Thomas died metres away; by the fact that I was in the Hunger Games and that I was developing an attraction to Cato. One that seemed to be one sided as of late.

Sighing, I sat up, my gaze instantly falling to the career that slept by the foot of the sleeping bag. As he leant against the side of the cave, I covered him with the sleeping bag. Quietly, I walked out of our alcove and sat down by the foot of it, my chest pulled into my knees tucked into my chest.

The rain was heavy, managing to soak my clothes in minutes. I looked down at my pale skin as a million questions ran through my head. The solitude was welcome; it gave me time to actually answer these questions.

I started with the most pressing one. What was this attraction?

When he mentioned leaving, I couldn't help but feel empty. But it wasn't loneliness that much was certain. If it had been anyone else then it wouldn't have affected me as much. So why had it?

There was something more, that much I knew.

Then, there were all of those times that I had caught him looking at me during training. He wasn't assessing the competition or even looking for an ally.

I fought a violent shiver. What it could possibly be, I thought as I blinked slowly.

"Masie!" It was a panicked cry.

"I'm here," I said quietly.

"Masie what are you-" he cut himself off as he caught sight of me. Quickly, he was at my side and he grabbed a hold of my hand.

Slowly, he muttered under his breath and I tried hard to concentrate all of my attention onto what he was saying.

"Irregular pulse...dilated pupils...shallow breathing...pale skin."

Carefully, he swept me into his arms, taking extra care not to be too rough.

"We need to get you out of the cold," he muttered as he carried me back into the cave.

I took a shallow breath as I tried to listen to everything that he was saying.

"Did you hear me?" I shook my head sluggish. "I think that you have hypothermia."

My brain whirled as I tried to remember the symptoms. But I was unable to think.

Quickly, he set me into the sleeping bag as he began to unzip my jacket. I gave a quiet squeak of protest.

"I need to get you out of your wet clothes," he said patiently. "You can slap me when you feel better."

Slowly, I helped him in getting me out of my wet clothes until I remained in my underwear. I knew that in any other circumstances I would've resembled a tomato. But as he helped me into the sleeping bag, I noticed the slight dusting of colour across his pale cheeks. He turned away to dry his clothes.

Quickly, he turned his back to me and pulled his shirt off which was soon followed by his trousers. Immediately, I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to look at him and he slipped in besides me.

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me into his chest. Instantly, warmth enveloped me as I felt my eyes droop.

"Go to sleep," he whispered quietly as I nodded my head sleepily.

My pillow was moving, I thought sleepily. I sat up slightly, my eyes moving to the career sleeping peacefully by my side, his blond hair falling across his forehead. He looked so peaceful, so...harmless.

Slowly, I slipped out of the sleeping bag and grabbed my dry clothes.

"Masie," he called out sleepily.

"Over here," I announced as I started a fire. He nodded as he turned away to get dressed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to sit beside me.

"A lot better. Thank you," I said, sneaking a look at him.

"You're welcome."

"No," I insisted. "I mean it. You didn't have to do what you did last night."

"Why were you even out there?" he asked as he locked his eyes onto mine.

"I was just thinking," I said as I looked out into the rain.

"About?" he prompted.

"Us and home."

"Us?" he questioned, his voice suddenly full of interest.

"Yeah, our alliance and why you didn't kill me when you had so many chances," I said, my eyes pleading for an answer.

"I couldn't kill you," he said as his eyes became fixated onto the flames of the fire. "I tried to but I couldn't. At first I thought it was because you were a potential ally. But it wasn't." He took a deep breath. "When I finally understood what it was I was so angry at myself. It was a weakness and careers didn't have weaknesses. Especially one as lethal as _love_."

My head snapped over towards him. Love? He couldn't possibly mean it.

"What's district 2 like?" I asked in an attempt to divert him.

He chuckled, knowing what I was doing. "It's like any others careers district, I suppose; lavish." I raised an eyebrow at him, demanding more. "The academies are the strictest and discipline is the main principal."

He let out a small sigh. "I 2 it was only ever me and my parents and even then, they were hardly ever around," he said in a voice that was empty of all emotion. "But then I took Clove under my wing."

"You two were close?" I asked, surprised.

"In a way she was to me like Thomas was to you." This time there was no mistaking the pain in his voice. "When she got reaped, we knew that only one of us would go home." By the time that he had finished, I was sat before him and had pulled him into my arms.

"What about 4?" he muttered into my hair.

"In 4 there's a lot of pressure to become a career, mainly because we seem to be the district that everyone forgets is a career's district. But it wasn't all that bad because it always seemed like I had a huge family to look after me when in fact there were only four of us; Mum, Dad, Aaron and me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd always had two older brothers; Finnick and Aaron that were always there to look after me. I had a big sister, Annie that took me under her wing. Then there was Christy, my best friend that would better suit the role of a sister and then-" I trailed off.

"There was Thomas, you little brother," he said quietly.

I smiled to myself. "When he was born, he was so small that I was scared that I would drop him. I still remember that he had the smallest tufts of blond hair, the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and a strange birth mark on his side," I paused. "I knew that I couldn't lose him. So when I did...it tore me up inside." I said, my voice becoming quieter until it was no more than a whisper

"That's why you're scared of let people in," he said, lifting my chin so that I met his gaze. "That's why you won't let me in."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Drop it Maise. We both know what's going on between us. So why won't you just take a chance and let me in?"

Now or never, I thought to myself.

"I wouldn't be able to cope of I lost you too," I admitted, raising my eyes to his.

His shoulders relaxed as he leaned down and brought his face level with mine. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

I don't know who leaned in first but the next moment I was in his arms with my hands buried on his hair as his gripped my waist.

Finally, I let myself admit what I had known all along. Being in his arms. It felt _right_.


	25. 25 The Victors

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

The Victors

"Come on," he said, pulling me to stand before him as we looked out into all of the trees that surrounded us. "Show me what you can do."

I rolled my eyes at him but complied anyway. Focusing onto one of the squirrels in the tree, I pulled out a dagger. Slowly, I dragged my arm back before releasing the knife.

"Not bad," he said as the squirrel fell to the ground.

"I'd like to see you try," I said playfully.

"Alright," he said stalking towards me as he locked his eyes onto mine; I became firmly rooted to my spot. Slowly, he stopped once his body was inches from my own.

"If I get this one you have to kiss me," he said quietly, his lips caressing mine with every whispered breath.

"And if I win?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Then I have to kiss you."

I stepped away from him. "This based on the assumption that I want to kiss you."

"Which you do," he said as he aimed his sword, his brows furrowed in concentration.

I watched on in shock as he hit it perfectly.

"Pay up," he said, his voice laced with a somewhat smug condescension.

"Fine," I relented as I faux pouted up at him. Raising myself onto my toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

As I heard a twig snap I froze.

"What's the-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Listen," I whispered as the sound of thumping footsteps sounded around us. Slowly, it got louder until snarls became mixed into it.

Cato's eyes widened momentarily before he grabbed my hand and began to sprint. As we ran, I risked a glance back to see what was following us. Mutts.

They were gaining on us as we caught sight of Peeta and Katniss, who immediately became on their guard.

"Run," I shouted as we passed them before looking straight on again.

One I heard the thud of their footsteps behind us; I sped up and briefly looked down at our interlocked hands.

We ran into the clearing as the cornucopia came into sight.

Immediately, we began to climb the horn. As I reached the top, Cato pulled me out of the mutts reach and into his chest, my own heaving.

As I noticed Katniss' struggle to climb up, I leant down and held my hand out to her. Suspiciously, she looked between mine and Peeta's outstretched hands and then glanced back at the mutts that were rapidly gaining on her. Quickly, she grasped both of our hands and we hauled her up.

Slowly, I turned to see Cato doubled over, his hands on his knees. Looking up he caught sight of me and immediately wrapped me in his arms.

The second passed by slowly the four of us remaining on our guard.

I looked away for the smallest of seconds and quickly turned back at the sound of Cato"s voice.

"I could do it you know," he threatened. "One. More. _Kill_." I glanced down ay Peeta who struggled vehemently in Cato's grip.

"Cato," I said softly as I walked towards them, my hand outstretched in a placating manner. "You don't have to do that. Let Peeta g-ahh!"

I shouted as I slipped off of the edge of the horn but a hand caught me before I could fall. I looked up into Pieta's eyes.

Cato immediately moved him out of the way as he held my face in his hands. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked softly, his eyes flitting across my face repeatedly.

"No Katniss," Peeta said firmly. I looked up and saw her loaded bow aimed at the two of us. It was unclear who she was targeting but that hardly mattered.

Peeta stood before the bow, their eyes bearing into each other's. His were harsh and hers were hurt.

The mutts pace around the cornucopia, never attacking but never leaving. They were lulling us into a false sense of security whilst still managing to instill fear into us.

The four of us sat; Peeta and Katniss sat watching us, his hands on top of hers whilst I was sat between Cato's legs, my back pressed against his chest.

"Do you think that they can climb it?" Cato asked the first one of us to speak in minutes.

"I hope not," Peeta answered, the two of them creating an uneasy truce between all of us.

Suddenly, the mutts began to claw at the horn as the four of us stood, taking defensive positions. Looking down at the mutts, one caught my eye.

It was one of the smallest mutts with short light fur and blue eyes. Those eyes...they were Thomas'.

It shook me to my core. To see so much hatred, so much venom in his eyes...terrified me. What had they done to him?

"Look at their eyes," I called out quietly.

"Clove," Cato barely whispered before I heard an agonized cry.

I whipped round as I caught sight of his body as it was dragged off of the horn.

"No!" I shouted as I ran to his side. Arms wrapped around my waist as I struggled futilely to free myself.

"You can't go after him," Peeta reasoned, his voice barely louder than Cato's anguished cries. "You"ll die."

He sat me down as he restrained me, making sure to stay near me. I bucked furiously in his arms. How was he so strong?

Torn up, I rocked back and forth, my hands clamped over my ears in a desperate bid to block out his shrieks and cries. It didn't work.

"Please!" he cried out.

I looked at Katniss.

_Please_, I mouthed. She nodded at me as she loaded her final arrow.

"It has to be through the skull," I said quietly. "He's got armour on."

As she shot the arrow, I closed my eyes against an onslaught of tears. He called my name once before the cannon sounded.

Numbness. That was all I felt as tears slipped down my cheeks.

As the mutts retreated, I turned to Peeta. "Why did you stop me?" I asked quietly.

"I couldn't let you do it. I owed you," he replied, watching me intently.

We were at a standstill. I refused to kill them, Peeta refused to kill me and Katniss refused to do anything that would upset Peeta.

As Katniss walked past me, I caught sight of her mockingjay pin. A sign of rebellion. Just like my locket.

Panem needed a mockingjay, nothing else, I thought as I noticed some nightlock in her bag. Slowly, I pulled out a few.

Panem needed the girl on fire. Her fire would easily burn the Capitol to the ground.

But every fire needed a flame and every flame needed a spark. As I raised the nightlock to my mouth, I knew that I was supplying the spark.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quietly before swallowing the berries.

"Masie!" I heard Peeta shout as I closed my eyes.

White light exploded around me.

**(A/N: Alright guys, that's not the end. There's one more chapter left)**


	26. 26 Life

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died._

Life

Opening my eyes, I caught sight of a tall figure as he offered me his hand.

"Aaron?" I said quietly in disbelief as I launched myself into his arms.

Laughing, he spun me around before he set me down. "Masie!" he said, his eyes scanning over me repeatedly.

"I missed you so much," I said as I kept my eyes locked onto his.

"We missed you too," he said smiling.

"We?" I asked as a small figure ran up to me. "Thomas?" I pulled him into my arms as I looked at the boy that stood behind my brother. "Cato?"

He smiled at me as the three of them stood before me.

They all looked the same.

Aaron was the tallest of the three as he towered a good head above Cato. His fair hair swooped over his forehead as it fell into his beaming brown eyes.

Thomas smiled at me with excitement in his blue eyes. Slowly, he ran a hand through his hair.

And Cato? I don't think that I had ever seen Cato look that relaxed.

"Where are we?" I asked as I glanced around. I took in the waves as they crashed on the sand beneath my feet. It looked just like district 4. "Is this it?"

"No," Aaron said as he took a hold of my hand. "Now we get a choice."

"Between?" I asked apprehensively.

"This or another life," he said. "Another life with all of us in it."

I thought it over; I could spend an eternity in what looked like paradise. Or, I could live again.

_We were all standing there; in the town square as the two fought. Reaching cornucopia, district 7 pushed him roughly into the wall. He thrashed wildly as 7 reached up to strangle him into submission._

_"This is it," I thought in despair. "He's going to lose."_

_But with a sudden burst of energy, he managed to detach the constricting hands around his neck and flung 7 away from him._

_Watching this hope began to flutter in my chest as we watched desperately to see who would return home. Silently I wondered whether it gave the Capitol some sort of sick satisfaction watching the desperation on the two tributes faces as they fought to the death. But this was different. It was the final two tributes fighting to get home._

_Back on screen it was fairly obvious who was winning. But in the final second 7 turned the tables on him as he plunged the sword into his back. I watched in horror as Aaron's body fell to the ground. A strangled sob left my throat before Christy tried to comfort me. But how could she know what I was going through? I heard a pained shriek as my mother collapsed into my father's arms._

"Anna!" I was shaken awake as my brother and dad hovered over me. "Are you OK?"

"I'm alright," I said still visibly shaken about my dream.

"But you-" my father interrupted him. "Calin go back to sleep. I've got her." Calin looked at me one more time before he left my room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he moved towards me.

"Nothing," I said quietly as he pulled me into his arms.

"Anastasia O'dair," he began firmly. "Don't you dare lie to me."

For a while he seemed to let the matter drop until I couldn't keep the sobs down.

That boy- in my dream, Aaron. He looked exactly like Calin. But how could that be?

"Dad," I muttered quietly. "Who's Aaron?"

He stiffened before he spoke quietly. "A tribute from the 73rd Hunger Games."

As I walked onto our academy, I found my best friend Jane waiting for me by my locker.

"Are you alright?" She asked as I opened my locker.

"Of course I am," I said, flashing her a reassuring smile. "I just had a nightmare."

"Aw, poor baby." I straightened my back before I turned to face her brother. Theodore Jeffordson.

He stood above us, an arrogant smirk permanently glued to his face, his blue eyes mischievous and his blond hair messed in his typical way. A sign that he had been otherwise occupied. "I could hold you if you want."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but his hand shot out to block my way.

I looked up at him and caught sight of his smirk.

"It's rude to stand in someone's way," I remarked. His smirk didn't falter but his eyes seemed to light up.

"It's rude to ignore someone as well."

Jane pushed him out of the way, took a hold of my hand and dragged me after her.

I shook my head. There was something every familiar about that.

Startled, I sat up in my bed. Frantically, my mind raced as I remembered my dream.

_"What did I do?" I hissed, my training as a career coming into play. Don't show weakness. Don't back down. Don't lose. "Do you know what your problem is? You can't control your anger. In the end that's going to be the thing that kills you in this arena."_

_Cato scoffed as his hands slowly left my arms and moved to the trunk on either side of my head, trapping me in his arms._

_"What did you do?" he repeated, completely ignoring anything else that had said as his eyes narrowed into slits, his voice hard._

_Before I could react his lips lowered onto mine; demanding and punishing. Just like him._

_Surprised, my hands rose to his chest and shoved at him. One of his hands slid from the trunk and encased my ones on his chest in a tight grip. I struggled futilely until he pulled away._

_"That," he said his eyes boring into mine with such intensity that I couldn't look away. "Is what you did."_

_"Masie!"_

Why was I constantly being haunted by images of the 74th Hunger Games? Why did I call Theodore, Cato? Why was I being called Masie?

I had absolutely no idea what was going on and it was beginning to scare me. I didn't know how I would even begin to do it but I had to figure out what my link to these names was.

"She's beginning to remember," Dad said quietly, halting me in the entryway of the kitchen.

"How do you think she'll handle it?" Calin asked as I strained to hear them. Who were they talking about?

Someone sighed. "I don't know. Anna's always been unpredictable."

I stiffened as I slowly moved out of the room. Remembering? They could possibly be talking about my dreams right

Absentmindedly, I walked through the crowded school hallway, the conversation that I had overheard ringing through my head.

As I moved down the crowded expanse, I collided with someone.

"I'm sorry," I muttered barely looking up. A hand clamped around my arm and haunted me. "Are you alright?"

I looked up into blue eyes.

"Yeah of course I am," I said, only barely hearing the question asked.

I walked away only to be stopped again.

"What's the matter?" he asked insistently, his jaw clenched in irritation.

"Why do you care?" I snapped glaring mutinously into his eyes.

"Damn it. Just tell me Masie!" He froze.

I stiffened before asking. "Where'd you hear that name Theodore?"

He muttered a poor excuse that I couldn't pick up before he walked away. Quickly, I followed him, pushing people out of the way as he weaved through the crowd.

Catching up to him, I gripped his elbow. He turned back and looked at me in resignation.

"Where'd you hear that name?" I asked firmly.

"Nowhere-"

"Damn it Cato! Where'd -" I cut myself off.

His head snapped up to look at me, his eyes gaining a hopeful look.

Startled, I turned on my heels, but he grabbed my wrist again.

"Anna!" Jane called as I pulled myself out of his grip.

Glancing around the room, my head began to spin.

"Jane," I called weakly as I clutched my head.

It was painful. As if a million thoughts, a thousand memories swarmed through my head. How was it possible that I could've lived two lives?

Masie and Anastasia. I couldn't have been both. What else could the explanation be?

"Anna? Are you-?"

I clutched my head tighter as it all came flooding back. Aaron. Finnick. The Hunger Games. Thomas. And...Cato.

Darkness surrounded me.

I blinked slowly and sat up. Looking to my left, I took in Jane's anxious figure and Theodore's restlessly pacing one.

"Anna!" Jane exclaimed once she saw me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," I said softly. "What happened?"

"You blacked out in class and Theo had to carry you here."

I looked over at Theo-Cato? What did I call him? Was he even the same person? If he was did he even remember me? Or how I felt about him?

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he answered quietly, not looking at me. He didn't remember.

As my dad and brother walked in, they clocked Theo. They _knew_. Of course they did, I'd over heard their conversation. As soon as we were alone, they began to question me.

"I'm fine Aaron," I said adding heavy emphasis to the last word.

"You remember then?" Dad asked in excitement. "You remember Cato and-"

"It's different now," I sighed." He doesn't remember me."

"Of course he-"

I cut Calin...Aaron? Off. "How long have you known?"

"From the day I turned twelve. I didn't tell you because-"

"Because you wanted to protect me."

Even now they were still doing everything to protect me.

"Hey," I said, smiling at Jane as I walked into the academy.

"It's _that_ day," she announced dramatically. I rolled eyes at her. Every year all of the students were gathered into the main hall and forced to watch one of the Hunger Games. It served to remind us of what our parents went through. What _I_ went through.

As I walked through the corridor, I caught sight of Theodore waiting by my locker. Looking away from him, I turned to open the locker. I heard him sigh- I'd been avoiding him all week.

As we sat in the main hall, the film began to roll. I swallowed thickly as the 74th Hunger Games reaping came on screen and my past self walked on to the stage.

Everyone turned to look at me in astonishment as they watched my "mirror image" struggle on screen.

As the footage continued, the teachers would pause every so often and picked a student to analyze the clips. As the film continued I fought a losing battle as I attempted to hold back the tears. I was being forced to watch the days that haunted my soul.

Although I had firsthand experience, I was still shocked at what I saw. But it was the first night in particular that shocked me.

He _knew_. When the five of them had stopped in front of the cave and bragged about their kills, he knew that I was there. Yet he didn't do anything, in fact he led the careers away almost instantly.

Not only that. But later that night, he actually came to _check_ on me.

"Why'd he do it?" the teacher asked, staring into the sea of people, looking for a volunteer.

"Because he loved her." Almost everyone turned to look at Theodore as he stood up. "He didn't know it then, but she would become the only girl he'd ever love." I closed my eyes in defeat. He sounded so much like Cato, his words belonged to Cato but I fought to remind myself that this was Theodore. "He couldn't understand why she wouldn't even think of letting him in." His tone was accusing.

Immediately, I became defensive and stood up. "It's because he's a career, someone taught to manipulate from birth." I turned to look at him. "How could she possibly let him in?"

"She didn't even _try_ to trust him!"

"How could she? Especially when it was people like him that killed her brother the year earlier?"

"He wasn't like the others," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She knows that."

"No! She doesn't!" He insisted. "She changes him."

"Just like he changes her." I locked my eyes onto his.

"Why do you think that is?" the teacher asked, cutting into our argument.

"Because he loves her."

"Because she loves him."

There were moments when he reminded me so much of Cato that it ached. This was one of them.

Somehow he'd managed to isolate me after the film and had me pressed against the lockers with my hair band dangling from his fingers.

"You look better with your hair down."

This time I understood. He knew, he remembered. I wanted to laugh, to smile but then I remembered. All of those girls that he "dated"

He didn't love me.

Quickly, I shoved him off of me and walked away. But not before I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"He still loves you, you know," Mum said as I glanced up at her. "Masie, Cato still loves you."

I sighed. To her I would always be Masie, not Anna. "Annie, he's changed."

"Of course he'd have changed-" she began but stopped as Dad walked in followed shortly by Calin.

As they spotted the two of us, Dad dropped a kiss onto her cheek and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Come on," he said as he began to lead me out of the house.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Theo." He caught my hand as I turned away. "I don't understand. You love him. He loves you. Just get together already."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You must be the only father that encourages his daughter to date."

"I couldn't get the two of you together last time. I couldn't make sure that you were happy. But I will now," he stopped as I looked around and took in the hidden cave on the side of the beach.

"It's our cave." I smiled as I ran into it.

"I really think you should talk to him Anna," he said as he followed me in.

"So do I." I whirled around and caught sight of Theo as he lent against the wall. I looked accusingly at Dad as he left the two of us alone.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked aloud.

"A week or so," he said casually as he remained a few metres away from me. A silence settled between the two of us as I turned to leave. He caught my wrist. "Won't you hear me out?"

"How long have you known?"

"Six years." I turned to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you didn't remember, but I needed you so I made sure to stay close." He watched me carefully as I understood what he meant. All of his flirtatious comments over the years. But...all of those girls.

"You _changed_."

"No I haven't," he said firmly. "You keep saying I have but I haven't."

"Really? Well, what about those girls. You broke so many hearts Theo."

"You're jealous," he said sounding amused.

"No," I said, my voice cracking slightly. "I'm hurt. To think that I was so easily replaced."

"You're wrong," he said, his voice steady. "I tried to replace you but I couldn't." I walked away from him, but was stopped by his next words. "They looked like you! Each and every one of them either had similar eyes, similar hair or were of similar height. But they were never you!" He stalked towards me and stopped inches before me. "I've tried and I can't do it anymore Anna. I don't know how you feel now, but the balls in your court."

I stood still in shock as he sighed and began to turn away. Instinctively, my hand clutched his forearm before I buried my other hand in his hair. I glanced at his eyes for a fraction of a second before I kissed him.

_Six Years Later_

"Get him in here," I spat through gritted teeth as another wave of pain hit me.

"Relax dear. Take deep breaths." I turned to face the nurse and had to bit my tongue to hold down the retort.

"Agh!" I cried out. "Mum it hurts so badly!"

Instantly, her hand was calmly running through my hair. "It's alright. It'll be over soon," she reassured me as someone ran into the room.

"Get out of my way," he grunted as he dodged round the nurse and came to stand by my side.

"Where the hell have you been?" I hissed as I took in his messy blond hair, excited blue eyes and the ring perched on his left hand.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I was helping Calin with Alec." I softened at the mention of my nephew but that soon faded as the nurse butted in.

"Excuse me? But who are you? Are you her family or husband?"

I gritted my teeth in pain as Theo looked at his left hand. How could she not notice? "Husband."

I cried out once again as he clutched my hand tighter. "You need to push sweetheart," he said quietly. I nodded and for once did what he said without complaint.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I gasped in pain. "We didn't pick a middle name," he reminded me.

"You want to do that now!"

"My son needs a middle name. What about Bacchus?" I shook my head, my eyes screwed shut. "Gannon?" I shot him a look. "Thomas?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, my heart melting.

"That sounds- agh!" I took deep breaths and felt utter relief as I heard "I can see the head."

Minutes later, a bay"s cries filled the air as I fell back into the bed,

I looked down at the bundle in my arms as he blinked slowly up at me, showing off his brilliant blue eyes. Looking up at Theo, I caught sight of his blinding smile as he affectionately traced the tufts of blond hair on his head.

As I caught sight of something, I moved the blanket slightly and saw a very familiar birthmark.

"Theo," I said quietly.

As he looked down at our son, recognition dawned in his eyes "Thomas."

Passing him to his father, I watched as James curled his fingers around one of Theo's.

"I love you," he said as he placed a tender kiss to my temple.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I watched the pride in Theo's eyes.

He leaned down to kiss me but stopped as our family ran into the room. As James was passed between them, Theo sat beside me and kissed me gently.


	27. Author's Note

Hey guys

I'm going to try and keep this as sort as possible because I absolutely _hate _long author's note.

So I'd just like to say a massive thank you to all of my readers and especially the ones that left a review. Your comments were really helpful and to be honest I thought about scrapping the story part way through but your positive feedback made me want to finish it.

THANK YOU!

starkid1directioner


End file.
